Gleam of Hope
by JainaSyal
Summary: <html><head></head>In der etwas verschlafenen Kleinstadt Cooper s Crossing ist alles wie immer. Bis Fremde auftauchen. Ein Mädchen, fällt den Bewohnern durch Unverschämtheiten besonders unangenehm auf. Gerade als es beginnt nach einem der ihren zu fragen und sie entdecken das die Kleine eine gesuchte Ausreißerin ist, bricht ein Sandsturm herein und die Kleine, ist noch irgendwo dort draußen, allein..</html>
1. Flucht und (Un)Gewissheit

**g-Prolog-Prolog-Prolog-Prolog-Prolog-Prolog-Prolog-Prolog-P**

**Gleam of hope**

**1. Flucht und (Un)Gewissheit**

Es war nicht viel das mir geblieben war, nicht viel was ich von meinem Leben wohl noch erwarten konnte. Ich hatte niemanden der mir vertraute und wer sollte mir nach meinem bisherigen verkorksten Leben schon noch eine Chance geben wollen? Richtig, niemand. Von wem sollte ich denn schon Hilfe erwarten, eine Person zu finden, von der ich nichts anderes hatte als einen Namen? Stimmt, wieder niemand. Von keinem konnte ich dabei Hilfe erwarten. Es gab von der ganzen verkorksten Familie nur ihren Bruder, der mir den Namen meines Vaters genannt hatte und... damit ich auch gleich wieder verschwand, der noch herausgefunden hatte, wo ich meinen Vater suchen sollten.

Wütend und verzweifelt starrte ich aufs Meer. „Wie zum Teufel, soll ich denn ins _Outback_ kommen?! _Häh_!?" _Ja genau, richtig gehört Outback. Mein Vater schien es nirgends schöner zu finden, als irgendwo im Niergendwo. Broken Hill._

„Fuck!" Ich trat gegen das nächste Geländer, wirbelte herum und rannte in die Nacht davon. Konnte ich denn eigentlich nie mal Glück haben?

xXx

„Kate? Kate wo seit ihr?"

„Draußen!"

Ein wenig verwundert durchquerte er das Haus und trat in den Garten, wo er seine beiden Frauen im Swimmingpool fand. Grinsend und kopfschüttelnd betrachtete er seine Frau. „Kate, denkst du nicht... das kleine Planschbecken hätte es auch..."

„Nein, denke ich nicht, hier geht das zusammen viel besser. Komm doch rein."

„Was? So?" Er zeigte an sich herunter. Sie zuckte ungerührt die Achseln und küsste das einjährige Kind in ihren Armen. „Sag dem Daddy mal, das ihn hier schon keiner in Boxershorts sieht, außer uns und wir, ja wir kennen das schon, nicht wahr?" Sie grinste ihm zu. „Sag komm Daddy!"

Er lächelte seinem Mädchen zu, das ihm die Arme entgegenstreckte. Kopfschüttelnd entledigte er sich der Kleidung und folgte seiner kleinen Familie in den Pool. Kaum im Wasser, streckte sich ihm sein Mädchen schon entgegen. „Dadda!"

„Hallo Scarlett," flüsterte er und nahm seiner Frau das kleine Mädchen ab. Kichernd schlug das Kind ins Wasser und Kate die alles abbekam prustete. Er grinste. „He, kleine Maus, das ist aber nicht sehr nett." Kate winkte jedoch ab und legte von hinten die Arme um ihn. „Weißt du was?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, was denn?" Fragte er und drehte sich halb zu ihr herum. „Ich... naja, ich habe nachgedacht was... ich meine, was hältst du... von einem Geschwisterchen für Scarlett?"

„Klar, irgendwann?" Er legte einen Arm um sie, zog sie näher und küsste sie. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein ich meine... jetzt bald?"

„Moment! Ich dachte du willst... ich meine, du bist doch eben erst wieder mit der Arbeit angefangen."

„Es... gefällt mir eben doch nicht so?"

„Kate? Was ist los? Stimmt was nicht? Fehlt dir was? Was..."

„Mir fehlt nichts und mir geht es gut, ehrlich."

„Okay. Also, warum willst du dann plötzlich doch nicht mehr arbeiten?"

„Will ich ja, ich... also mal weg von der Arbeit, wie findest du die Idee?"

„Es wäre sicher etwas anstrengend, ich denke noch etwas länger können und sollten wir warten, Kate. Lass uns die Zeit doch einfach noch was genießen."

„Und... wenn wir die Zeit nicht hätten?" Fragte sie vorsichtig. Er hob den Kopf verwirrt zu ihr herum. „Moment, was...warte mal, bist du etwa..."

Sie nickte und zuckte die Achseln. „Ich weiß ja auch nicht, also ich meine, wie uns, aber... ja, ja ich bin schwanger."

„Wie weit?" Fragte er verblüfft.

„Nicht weit genug für den Frühtest, aus der Apotheke, aber... ich weiß es."

„Kate," flüsterte er und drückte sie erneut fest an sich. „Ich liebe dich."

Sie nickte. „Ich weiß."

Nachdem Scarlett am Abend in ihrem Bett lag und eingeschlafen war, trat er hinter seine Frau und legte die Arme um sie. Sie stand gerade in der Küche und mit einem verärgerten Blick stellte sie das Glas Milch, wieder auf die Anrichte zurück.

Er zog sie an sich, lehnte sich mit der Wange an ihre. „Übel?" Fragte er leise und betrachtete das halbvolle Glas. Sie seufzte, schloss die Augen und lehnte sich bei ihm an. „Der Grund, warum ich es überhaupt weiß."

Er nickte und küsste sie sanft auf die Hand schob sich auf ihren Bauch. „Sollen wir... morgen nachsehen?"

Sie nickte und schloss ihre Augen. „Ich... ich hab Angst Geoff."

„Es wird schon alles gut gehen."

Sie nickte, doch er wusste, sie war keineswegs überzeugt. Er drehte sie zu sich herum. „Hey, Kate, es ist unwahrscheinlich, das es..."

„Ja ich weiß es ist nur... wir hätten sie damals fast verloren und..."

„Es wird alles gut werden, wir... können auch nach Adelaide fahren und einen Spezialultraschall machen, oder..."

„Nein, ist schon gut. Du reichst mir." Sie lehnte sich gegen ihn und schloss wieder die Augen. „Tja... du wirst dir wohl doch Ersatz suchen müssen?"

„Das hat noch Zeit." Er strich ihr über den Rücken. „Oder willst du direkt aufhören?"

„Nein, aber was... wenn ich plötzlich ausfalle und..."

„Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen, wir haben genug Personal."

„Geoff..."

„Nein, ich meine es ernst, zerbrich dir nicht meinen Kopf."

„Okay."

xXx

Ich schaute mich um, stieg auf und beschleunigte sofort. Hinter mir lief der Tankwart auf die Straße, ich ignorierte ihn. Es waren noch mindestens fünf Stunden bis Broken Hill, allerdings wusste ich nicht, bis wohin mein Benzin noch reichen würde, sicher war ich jedoch, das ich kein zweites mal Sprit klauen wollte und vermutlich auch nicht könnte, denn sicherlich, kannten die nächsten Tankstellen längst ein Bild von mir.

Ich seufzte, fluchte und fuhr weiter auf dem gestohlenen Bike weiter. Wie gut, das ich in einer der verkorksten Pflegefamilien zumindest etwas gelernt hatte, mich zu verteidigen und Motorcross und so unterschiedlich waren diese Crossbikes nicht von so einem leichten Motorrad. Ich ignorierte meine Müdigkeit und die Tränen und fuhr weiter.

Am nächsten Tag erreichte ich dann tatsächlich Broken Hill. Doch als ich im kleinen Spital, das den _Royal Flying Doctor Service_ unterstand nach meinem Vater fragte, von dem ich durch meinen Onkel ja erfahren hatte, da wurde mir gesagt, das er in Cooper`s Crossing arbeitete. Ich musste also noch weiter und tiefer ins Outback kommen.

_Wunderbar, wirklich wunderbar!_

Ich entschied also das Motorrad, ohnehin wieder leer, einfach stehen zu lassen. Das Portemonnaie, in der Satteltasche hatte ich längst geleert. Mit meiner Beute in der Tasche ging ich nun in das eine Fahrradgeschäft das es hier gab und kaufte mir ein gebrauchtes, altes Rad, eben so wie Gepäckbänder. Irgendwie gelang es mir auch tatsächlich all meine Habseligkeiten, einschließlich mir und dem eben gekauften Zelt, auf dem Drahtesel zu verstauen und dann fuhr ich aus der Stadt raus. Mir war bewusst, das ich beobachtete wurde und ich bemühte mich gekonnt es zu ignorieren, zum ersten mal seit langem fühlte ich mich frei und nicht bedroht von irgendwelchen Halbstarken. Zugleich aber warnte mich mein Verstand, das es hier im Outback für einen Teenager alleine, sicher nicht sehr ungefährlich war.

Die ersten zwei Tage schlief ich mit dem Zelt nahe der Straße a geeigneten Plätzen und dankte im stillen meiner Zeit als Rumtreiber vor einigen Jahren, das ich zumindest wusste, wie ich hier draußen überlebte.

xXx

„Wo ist Geoff?"

„Ich bin hier Jack, was gibt es?"

„Nun ja, also... ich erhielt eben eine Fahndung nach einem entlaufenen Teenager. Circa 1, 60 groß, vierzehn Jahre. Sie ist aus Adelaide mit einem geklauten Motorrad nach Broken Hill gefahren hat dabei hat sie zweimal Benzin geklaut wurde vor fast einer Woche das letzte mal gesehen. In Broken Hill. Sie soll ein Fahrrad gekauft haben und den Ort in Richtung Nordosten verlassen haben."

„Warum wird sie gesucht? Und warum sollte sie, ein Kind, alleine durch die Wildnis fahren?" Kate kam hinzu und blieb neben ihrem Mann stehen. Beide schauten fragend und besorgt auf den Sheriff. Sgt. Carruthers. Der seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nun ja, so weit ich bisher weiß, ist sie nach einem Aufenthalt im Jugendarrest in eine betreute Wohngruppe gekommen und dort nach nur zwei Tagen abgehauen. Sie hätte sich auch alle zwei Tage bei ihrem Bewährungshelfer melden sollen und hätte sich nichts zu schulden kommen lassen sollen. Aber … nun sie hat jetzt dreimal geklaut und ist... auf der Flucht? Ich hoffe, ich finde sie, ehe es die Kollegen aus der Stadt tuen, ich bin mir sicher, das die ihre Waffen benutzen, wenn sie nicht freiwillig mitkommt."

„Himmel! Jack! Wir reden hier von einem _Kind_, das irgendwo ganz alleine dort draußen ist, ganz alleine und..."

„Ja, aber einem das geklaut hat, ein anderes Pflegekind, in ihrem Alter auf einen Glastisch geworfen hat und auch schon einige Jahre auf der Straße gelebt hat, so wie im Umland von Redwood Creek."

„Sie ist vierzehn, verdammt!"

„Ich sag ja, ich sollte sie vorher finden."

xXx

Kate und Geoff saßen an diesem Tag noch lange in der Klinik über einigen Unterlagen, neben ihnen schlief die kleine Tochter, in der aufgestellten Wiege. Kate seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir können das drehen wie wir wollen, Geoff. Wir brauchen entweder einen festen Arzt für die Klinik, oder..."

„Ich bleibe hier und brauche einen fürs Flugzeug, ja." Er nickte und sah sie nachdenklich an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wer hatte noch gleich gesagt, die Stadt wird kleiner?"

Sie grinste und schüttelte nun ebenfalls den Kopf. „Du weißt genau wie Vic das gemeint hat."

„Irgendwie schon, ja," er nickte und stand auf, reichte ihr eine Hand. „Na, komm her! Lass uns Heim fahren, es ist... spät geworden."

Sie nickte und schaute hinüber zur Wiege. „Weißt du... an manchen Tagen, da... frage ich mich, ob wir nicht doch ein Zimmer hier nehmen sollten, ich meine... für Momente wie heute."

„Hast du für heute Nacht und Morgen früh, was dabei?"

„Was?"

„Na, für die kleine Maus. Haben wir genug dabei?"

Kate nickte mit vorsichtigem Blick, er nickte, strich ihr über beide Wangen und nickte. „Dann hol die Sachen, ich nehme sie und das Reisebett. Ich bin sicher, Vic und Nancy haben noch Platz."

„Du willst..." sie brach ab als er nickte und schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Du bist doch verrückt Geoff Standish."

„Ja, ich weiß," er küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Los, hol die Sachen."

xXx

Seit zwei Tagen, war ich nun schon in unmittelbarer Nähe zur Stadt, vieles hatte ich inzwischen beobachtet. Ich wusste, wer der Sheriff war, wo er wohnte und auch, das viele der Angestellte der Klinik im Pup zu wohnen schienen. Ich hatte schon am ersten Abend entdeckt, das hinter dem kleinen Einkaufsladen und dem Pup genug Reste abfielen, um nichts klauen zu müssen, oder mein letztes Geld auszugeben. Zugleich hatte ich jedoch auch beim Besuch der Tankstelle und dem Laden bemerkt, das die Leute hier zwar sehr neugierig waren, wenn ein fremdes Kind hier herum lief, doch zugleich sehr verschlossen. Mit einfachem Beobachten und Warten würde ich meinen Vater hier wohl nicht finden. Ich würde aktiv fragen müssen. Das Problem bei so was, ich würde auffallen und eben das wollte ich ja nicht.

Mir war wohl klar, das die Polizei mich sicherlich suchte, schon längst. Außerdem wollte ich meinen Vater erst sehen, wissen was für ein Mensch er war, ob er Familie hatte und überhaupt der Typ Mensch war, der sein Mädchen vielleicht würde kennenlernen wollen.

Ich seufzte, drehte mich herum und verließ meinen Platz unter dem Baum, nahe der Werkstatt, griff mir meinen Rucksack und lief eilig die Straße hinunter. Auf der Hauptstraße bog ich nach rechts ab und, wie konnte es anders sein, rannte jemanden um. _Verdammt!_

„Es... es tut mir Leid, ist... ist dir was passiert kleines?"

„Ähm, danke, äh nein. Tschüss!"

„He! He warte mal!" Der Typ packte mich am Arm und zog mich herum, er musterte mich. Ich musterte ihn, er hatte lange dunkle Haare, trug ein Hawaiihemd und wirkte hier in der Wüstenstadt echt völlig fehl am Platz. Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Boah! Lass mich los! Ich schreie!"

Er nickte, ließ aber nur etwas lockerer. „Du bist doch die Kleine, die hier mit den Eltern am Fluss campt, nicht?"

Ich nickte rasch. Zum einen war dort tatsächlich eine Familie und zum anderen war auch ich dort. „Du solltest sie warnen, ihr solltet in den Ort kommen. In einer Stunde, da gibt es hier einen furchtbaren Sandsturm."

„Och so was kennen wir, eine Höhle dort wird es auch tuen."

„Nein hier nicht, der nimmt alles mit sich und wird andauern, zu Broken Hill gibt's seit einer halben Stunde keine Funkverbindung mehr! Los, geh sie schon warnen! Ihr habt nicht mehr viel Zeit."

Ich nickte und lief los, okay, die Familie würde ich bestimmt warnen, doch was mich betraf? Nein, sicher nicht. Ich würde mich nicht in eines der einzigen Steinhäuser im Ort retten, wo sicherlich alle wussten das man mich suchte. Polizeistation und Hospital, okay, drei, das Pup. Aber in einem so kleinen Ort, wusste vermutlich jeder über alles Bescheid. Auch so was kannte ich.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Im übrigen habe ich entschieden das ganze in die Gegenwart zu verlegen, wir haben zwar im Outback weiterhin teilweise nur die altmodisch anmutenden Funkgeräte, aber ich kann mir auch nicht wirklich vorstellen, das da überall schnelles Internet ist.

Tschüssi bis zum nächsten mal


	2. To hover between Life and Death

So jetzt in der eigentlichen Story wechselt die Erzählersicht auch mal, es beginnt unsere Ausreißerin und es folgt: Doc Standish. Szenenwechsel werden hiermit angedeutet: xXx oder hiermit X und wenn der Blickwinkel ändert, sprich die Sicht, dann hiermit: x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Gleam of hope**

**2. To hover between Life and Death (In Lebensgefahr Schweben)**

Ich sah der Familie hinter her und entschied, das dies der richtige Zeitpunkt war, also ging ich in die Bar und fragte an der Theke nach kurzem Hallo, ganz unverfänglich nach meinem Vater. Ich benutzte das einzige was ich hatte seinen Namen und behielt für mich, was ich von ihm wollte. Das hatte nicht zu interessieren, wer weiß, vielleicht war er mir ja gleich so unsympathisch das ich gar nicht wollte, das er hier von, oder von mir erfuhr. _Daher, nein Danke._

Die Reaktion von der älteren Frau und dem Mann, hinterm Tresen war aber dann doch anders als gedacht. Sie starrte mich erst irritiert an, danach an mir vorbei, zu jener Familie, die in meiner Nähe am Fluss gecampt hatte. Der Mann, mit seiner Halbglatze aber schaute mich unverwandt an. Eine Spur Neugier und Argwohn im Blick. _Typisch Kleinstädter._ Ich nickte. „Ja, also? Ich höre? Kennen Sie den?"

„Sag mal Kleine, solltest du nicht vielleicht zu deinen Eltern, es scheint als wolltet ihr Essen?" Fragte der Mann. Ich schenkte ihm einen bösen Blick. „Verdammt, dann halt nicht! Finde den auch ohne dich, alter Mann!" Rief ich ihm entgegen und löste mich vom Tresen, die vorher gezeigte Freundlichkeit ließ ich jetzt fallen, hatte ja doch keinen Sinn. „Ich hab' dir nur eine gottverfuckte Frage gestellt, merk mir dann mal, das es verboten ist."

„Also... wirklich... so was von unverschämt!" Begehrte eine Frau rechts von mir, auch schon älter böse auf. Ich ignorierte sie entschieden. Die Frau hinter der Theke sah mich nun böse an. „Benimm dich mal!"

„Ihr könnt mich mal!" Rief ich und wirbelte herum, als...

„He, Kleine! Was willst du denn vom Boss?"

Einen Moment lang blieb ich stehen, dann erkannte ich aber den Typen mit dem Hawaii- Hemd, der hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt. Ich machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und lief hinaus. Okay, dann eben direkt im Krankenhaus und ganz normal versuchen. Doch auch das misslang. Zwar sagte mir jemand wo ich ihn finden würde, doch das besagte Büro war verschlossen und als mich ein dunkelhaariger Mann, es schien ein Arzt zu sein, ansprach entschied ich mich rasch das weite zu suchen. Auch sein Rufen mal wieder ignorierend.

Wieder vor der Tür bemerkte ich nun, das der Sandsturm definitiv kam. Es war windig und der erste Staub wurde aufgewirbelt, ich schlug mir das Halstuch vor Mund und Nase und lief eilig durch die Straßen, immerhin hatte ich schon ein Versteck vorbereitet. Es gab noch den Flugzeughangar und dort gab es immer auch empfindliche Geräte, irgendwo dort musste also auch ein gut geschützter Raum sein und dorthin lief ich jetzt. Nach dem Sandsturm würde ich dann Zeit genug haben, um noch mal in die Klinik zu schlüpfen und dann erst mal wieder abzutauchen. Hier bleiben war nach dem Fehltritt in der Kneipe und nach dem nun alle wissen mussten ich gehörte nicht zu der Familie wohl keineswegs so klug.

Im Hangar war es besser als ich gedacht hatte. Ich musste mir nicht einmal Zutritt zu dem Glaskasten, oder den Büros verschaffen. Die hatten hier doch tatsächlich Flying Doctors und scheinbar legten die viel wert auf Sicherheit der eigenen Flugzeuge, hier kam kaum Sand rein. So verkroch ich mich mit dem Schlafsack einfach in eine Ecke, hinter einige Kisten und wartete ab bis es draußen leiser wurde. Doch kaum glaubte ich daran, meine Zuflucht gleich zu verlassen, waren Stimmen zu hören und ich sprang auf. Gerade noch rechtzeitig waren meine Sachen zwischen einige Kisten gestopft und ich eine eiserne Leiter hinauf gelaufen, um mich dort oben auf einer Kiste und hinter alten Fallschirmen zu verstecken. _Das war verdammte Scheiße viel zu knapp._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Dick vermummt stürmte jemand in die Klinik, drückte die Tür mit Kraft zu und riss sich Tücher, wir Mütze vom Kopf. „Sergeant! SERGEANT! DOC!"

„DJ, was brüllst du hier so rum?" Ich kam eilig aus meinem Büro, Jack und Chris umrundeten die Funkstation. Alle sahen wir dem jüngeren Mann entgegen, der besorgt in die Runde blickte. „Serg, die Kleine die wir alle in letzter Zeit hier gesehen haben, die für die Familie eingekauft hat und so... die gehört nicht zu ihnen! Das Mädchen ist noch irgendwo dort draußen."

„Mitten im Sandsturm?!" Rief ich aus und Kate schlug entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Was sollte eine Jugendliche alleine... _mein Gott!_ Geoff, ob sie das ist?"

„Welches Mädchen hätte sonst einen Grund..."

„Geoff, wir _müssen_ sie finden."

„Wir können da jetzt nicht raus."

„Aber wir können doch nicht einfach hier sitzen und warten, nichts tuen..."

„Kate da draußen tobt ein Sandsturm, selbst wenn wir dort etwas sehen würden, wie und wo sollten wir suchen?"

X

Ich hob den Kopf das erste was mir auffiel, es war leiser. Das zweite die Sicht durch die Fenster und deren Holzläden waren dunkler als gewöhnlich. Als nächstes entdeckte ich Kate, sie saß auf der Liege in meinem Büro, im Arm unsere kleine Tochter, ich hatte sie gar nicht gehört. Entschuldigend stand ich auf und ging zu ihr. „Wann ist sie aufgewacht?"

Kate zuckte die Achseln. „Noch nicht lange."

Sie schaute hinüber zum Fenster. „Denkst du... wir finden sie dort draußen?"

„Kate, die Kleine ist jetzt seit fast zwei Monaten alleine unterwegs, nachdem sie in Murray Bridge aus der Wohngruppe verschwunden ist. Sie kam alleine und ohne Geld nach Adelaide und Broken Hill, dann hier her. Sie... scheint ein kluges Mädchen zu sein, sicher hat sie sich irgendwo verkrochen."

„Ja, nur wo und...Warum rennt sie weg, statt Hilfe zu suchen, in den Häusern wäre es sicherer gewesen und...?"

„Kate! Geoff! Ihr müsst sofort zum Hangar! Die anderen brauchen zu lange! Sam hat sich gemeldet, schwer verletzte weibliche Person, die Feuerwehr ist unterwegs!"

„Die... DJ, wer ist sonst im Haus! Ich hab Scarlett..."

„Lass die Kleine hier! Chris und Emma sind auf dem Weg."

„Aber ich..."

„Kate?!" Ich hatte bereits die Tasche in der Hand und war auf halben Weg zur Tür. Meine Frau fluchte, warf mir einen bösen Blick zu und drückte unsere Tochter Vivi in die Hand, die eben um die Ecke kam. Ich grinste ihr zu, als sie mir folgte und gemeinsam liefen wir raus. Vor dem Gebäude wartete bereits Jack mit seinem Wagen und so stiegen wir nur noch ein.

„Randell kommt mit eurem Wagen nach, das Garagentor klemmt, sie haben es fast auf," erklärte er, während er bereits losfuhr.

„Was wissen wir?" Fragte ich, denn ich konnte mir beim besten Willen niemanden vorstellen, der im leeren Hangar verunglückte. Wo doch alle in den Häusern gewesen waren, oder nicht? Mir fiel nur eine ein, das Mädchen und nach Kates Blick zu urteilen, war ihr dieser Gedanke auch eben gekommen.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Unter mir unterhielten sich zwei junge Männer über irgendetwas das doch hervorragend geklappt hatte und sagten was, von ihrer Beute. Minuten später wusste ich mit absoluter Sicherheit zwei Dinge, erstens, ich wollte definitiv nicht entdeckt werden und zweitens, die Kerle da unten hatten irgendwen ausgeraubt. Ich verkroch mich tiefer nach hinten, als etwas scheppernd zu Boden krachte. Ich zuckte zusammen und blieb stocksteif hocken. _Absolut grandios!_

Das war so klar, so was passierte stets mir. Ich lauschte, erst war da nichts, einer tuschelte, dann sprach der jüngere wieder. „Komm schon! Das war sicher nur Gorrens Kater, oder irgendein anderes Vieh."

„Ein Vieh, mmh? Und die Stoffreste an der Tür? Nein, ich sag dir hier ist einer."

„Quatsch, du..."

„Warte hier..."

Schritte, irgendwo unten, Stille.

„Hah! Hier! Sieh dir das an! Ein Tier ja?"

„Lass das Liegen und wir gehen."

„Gehen? Spinnst du? Hier hat uns jemand belauscht!"

„Die Teile sehen aus, wie von der Kleinen gestern im Pup! Lass sie, ein Teenager, Vorbestraft, wer sollte ihr glauben, mmh? Die denken eher, das sie... was machst du da?"

„Ich lasse ihr was da, damit die sie für den Täter halten. Los rasch komm! Und dann alles abriegeln. Komm!"

„Ja, aber..."

„Komm, sag ich."

Als sie fort waren holte ich meine Sachen, ich konnte später schauen, was sie worein getan hatten, jetzt musste ich einen Weg hier heraus finden. Ich wusste auch schon wo, dort wo ich gehockt hatte war ein Fenster. Eine gebrochene Scheibe, das gefiel mir nicht, sie kaputt zu machen, aber was sollte schon sein, der Sturm war ja vorbei.

Doch ich war gerade erst dabei meine Sachen durch die Scheibe zu schieben, als...

„Na, sieh mal einer an. Willst du mir nicht Vergnügen bereiten? Dann lasse ich dich vielleicht doch gehen."

„Leck mich!" Schrie ich ihm entgegen und trat zu. Er war schneller griff nach meinem Bein und schleuderte mich nach hinten, durch den Schwung bekam ich das Geländer nicht zu packen und fiel zu meinem Schrecken darüber. Etwas hartes traf mich, oder ich auf das harte, dann war meine Welt voller Schmerz und im nächsten Moment Still und Schwarz, das Atmen wurde immer schwerer, der Schmerz nahm ab...

…. _ich... sterbe..._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

„Endlich, da seit ihr ja!" Rief Sam und sprang auf. „Die Blutung steht, sieht aus wie... eine Schusswunde, finde ich, aber das Problem ist die Metallstange. Toby kommt gleich mit dem Schneidbrenner."

„Bin auch schon wieder da. Doc? Kate?"

„Warte Toby, lass mich sie erst untersuchen. Platzwunde am Kopf, gebrochener Arm und gebrochenes Bein," ich sah mich um und hinauf. „Sie ist definitiv nicht dort runter gefallen."

„Und genau das missfällt mir noch mehr als alles andere hier," bemerkte Jack, der Sheriff und lief hinaus, um uns Platz zu machen. Kate und ich waren rasch fertig, mit der Notversorgung, die Infusion hing, die Überwachungsgeräte angeschlossen, die nötigen Medikamente verabreicht, doch ihr Kreislauf blieb bei weitem nicht so stabil, wie ich es mir gewünscht hätte. Ich sah auf und zu Kate, sie strich dem Mädchen besorgt über die bleiche Stirn. „Geoff?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Sie nickte.

In der Klinik entschieden Guy Reid und ich uns parallel zu operieren, um die Narkose so kurz wie möglich zu halten. Er übernahm die Schussverletzung in der Schulter und am Arm, ich die Stange, welche sie aufgespießt hatte. Die Milz musste ich entfernen und ein großes Blutgefäß hatte ich am Ende nur mit Guys Hilfe wieder zusammen bekommen. Nun hieß es abwarten.

Wir richteten die Knochenbrüche und legten an Arm und Bein einen Gibs an, dann kam sie auf ein Intensiv- Zimmer.

Der Blick mit welchem Kate mich an meinem Büro erwartete aber ließ mich innehalten. Irgendetwas stimmte hier gar nicht. „Was ist los, Kate? Was stimmt nicht? Scarlett?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, griff meine Hand und zog mich mit sich in mein Büro. Mit ernstem Gesicht musterte sie mich, drückte mich auf einen Stuhl. Erwartungsvoll und mit wachsender Sorge, sah ich sie an. „Kate?"

„Wie geht es ihr? Wird sie... durchkommen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, sie... hat viel Blut verloren, die Milz ist entfernt und ob die Naht an der Arterie hält, werden erst die nächsten Stunden zeigen." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hoffe Jack findet diesen Verbrecher."

Kate nickte mir zu und ich sah wie sie seufzend ihre Lippen zusammenpresste. „DJ und Sam sagen, sie hat gestern in der Bar nach dir gefragt, sie suche dich, warum wollte sie nicht sagen, wurde bei der Frage gerade zu unfreundlich und... Sam hat das hier, im Hangar gefunden, sieh es dir an."

Sie zeigte mir ein kleines Büchlein und ich nahm es, erst als ich es las, begriff ich, das es ein Tagebuch war. Kate hatte aber eine bestimmte Seite gezeigt, die ich nun las und was ich da fand, war eindeutig.

_Geoff Standish, geb. 1979_

_Nur ein Name, mehr habe ich nicht, ich weiß von meinem Onkel, wo er in Adelaide gewohnt hat. Da war er nicht. Aber ich habe einen anderen Ort, zu dem ich nun muss, Broken Hill, Flying Doctor Service dort soll er sein, sagte sein Mitbewohner._

_In Broken Hill ist er nicht, er soll in Cooper`s Crossing sein. Noch weiter im Outback? Ich muss ihn finden, ich will wissen, wer mein Vater ist._

Ich starrte von dem Buch zu Kate, nervös fuhr ich mir durch das Haar. Unsicher schaute ich zu ihr auf, versuchte herauszufinden, ob mir meine Frau böse war. Das war nichts, das man nebenher zwischen einander klärte. Hinzu kam, ich kannte das Mädchen wirklich nicht. Auch der Name, den uns Sergeant Carruthers genannt hatte, sagte mir nichts. Kate aber sah mir nur aufmerksam entgegen. „Kate, ich... ich kenne die Kleine nicht und... niemandem mit ihrem Namen? Ich schwöre dir, ich hätte... ich hätte dir so was nie verschwiegen, so bin ich nicht, das..."

„Geoff, ist gut, ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf, ich... ich weiß auch nicht, vermutlich musste ich es einfach von dir hören?" Fragte sie und schloss mich in eine Umarmung, lehnte sich gegen mich. Ich nickte und legte die Arme um sie.

Kate schaute zu mir auf. „Und die Kleine? Jetzt... mit dem Wissen, hast du... keine Ahnung?"

„Nein, oder... doch, aber... die einzige, an die sie mich wage erinnert, der traue ich so ein Verhalten, es mir zu verschweigen und sich nicht zu kümmern... nicht zu."

Kate nickte. „Wie heißt sie?"

„Liliane Evan."

X

Das Fax schmiss mir die Ergebnisse, der morgendlichen Blutergebnisse aus und ich durchsuchte sie direkt nach einem bestimmten Ergebnis. _Katherine- Melissa Raegan_.

Ich überflog die Ergebnisse und verließ fluchend mein Büro, ich wusste sie würden gleich die Verbände wechseln, ich wollte mir bei diesen Entzündungsmarkern die Wunden selbst ansehen. Ich war aber erst an der Tür als mich Schwester Julia rief und zu genau dem Zimmer winkte, zu dem ich auf den Weg war. Sorge und Unruhe überkamen mich. Eilig lief ich zum Zimmer, schickte Julia hinaus. „Legen Sie das in die Akte, neues Blutbild in einer Stunde und holen sie Clarithromycin als Infusion, die Maximaldosis. Kate ich will mir die Wunde ansehen und dann einen OP, wir müssen sie säubern."

Julia ging und Kate nickte, blickte mich jedoch zugleich mit einem Blick an, der mich erschauern ließ. „Kate?"

„Sieh dir ihre Schulter an, komm her."

Ich kam neben Kate und sie drehte das Mädchen leicht auf die linke Seite. Nur zwei Zentimerter über dem Pflaster, unter dem die Schusswunde war entdeckte ich, was Kate meinte. Dort war ein circa zwei Zentimeter großes Muttermal, in Form einer liegenden Mondsichel, die auszulaufen schien, dieser Eindruck kam zustande, durch ein zweites viel kleineres Muttermal in Tropfenform, unter der Spitze des ersten. Es entsprach exakt meinem eigenen. Ich hielt die Luft an. Kate legte das Mädchen auf den Rücken und legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie holte etwas hinter sich hervor und hielt es mir hin. „Komm, finden wir es heraus."

„Was? Du willst..."

Sie nickte und schaute hinunter auf die Kleine. „Willst du nicht wissen, ob sie Recht hat?"

Ich schluckte, nickte jedoch und nahm Kate das Röhrchen ab. Sie öffnete den Mund des Mädchens und ich nahm eine Speichelprobe. Das Röhrchen war eben in meiner Kitteltasche verschwunden, als Julia mit dem Antibiotika kam.

Eine Stunde später gab ich Sam einen braunen Umschlag, den er mitnehmen sollte ins Labor nach Broken Hill, von wo es dann nach Adelaide gehen sollte. Er fragte worum es ging und ich zuckte nur die Schultern, wandte mich ab. „Eine wichtige Spezialuntersuchung, medizinischer Kram."

Sam nickte und verschwand, mein Weg aber brachte mich zurück zum einzig belegten Intensivzimmer und unserem Sorgenkind. Guy hatte die Sanierung der Wunden übernommen und auch wenn er sich sicher war, die Infektion in den Griff zu kriegen, machten uns nun andere Werte Sorgen. Nach allem, was wir hatten, sah es ganz danach aus, als könnte sie ein Hirnödem haben. Wenn die Werte weiter so blieben, mussten wir sie verlegen und das rasch.

Ich seufzte und beobachtete das bleiche Mädchen.

„Du... machst dir Sorgen."

Ich drehte mich herum und nickte Guy zu.

„Was ist anders an ihr? Wenn man dich so ansieht könnte man meinen Kate, oder Scarlett lägen dort."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Geoff, sag es ihm, wenn ihr sie verlegen müsst, solltest du mitgehen. Er sollte es wissen."

„Was sollte ich..."

„Kate," ich wollte den Kopf schüttelnd, ihr bestimmter Blick und ihre Hand auf meiner Brust ließen mich verstummen und ich nickte. Meine Augen huschten zurück in den Raum und zu dem Teenager. „Sie... die Kleine hat mich gesucht, weil... sie glaubt das ich... ihr Vater bin."

„Du... du denkst sie hat Recht?"

„Es... könnte sein."

„Dann mach einen Test, du solltest..."

„Ist schon auf dem Weg nach Adelaide." Antwortete Kate statt mir und ich nickte nur.


	3. Adelaide- Zwischen Hoffen und Zweifel

Hallo Leute!

Vielen lieben Dank für eure Komis! Ich hoffe die nächsten Kapis werden euch auch gefallen.

Ich jedenfalls liebe diese alten Serien ebenfalls.

LG Dani

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Gleam of hope**

**3. Adelaide – Zwischen Hoffen und Zweifel**

Der Helicopter landete auf dem mit Lichtern erleuchteten Flugplatz von Cooper`s Crossing, es schlug drei Uhr früh und Nebel umwehte uns wie ein Unheilverkündender Vorbote. Sam und Guy schoben die Trage in den Helicopter, während ich mich von Kate verabschiedete. Wir umarmten einander und ich küsste sie. „Ich komme in ein zwei Tagen wie..."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und legte mir einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Du bleibst solange sie dich braucht. Ich hab Penny und Guy hat schon gestern einen Ersatz angefordert. Wir kommen klar."

„Kate, wir..."

„Sie ist deine Tochter," flüsterte Kate. Ich warf ihr einen verkniffenen Blick zu, aber sie nickte bestimmt, legte ihre Hände auf meine Brust. „Wir beide wissen doch längst, das sie recht hat. Geh jetzt. Sie warten."

Ich nickte und ging, doch es war mir nie so schwer gefallen meine geliebte Kate irgendwo stehen zu lassen. Sie winkte, ich nickte ihr traurig zu und stieg ein.

Der Flug nach Adelaide war mir noch nie im Leben so elendig lang und noch dazu qualvoll erschienen. Jedes mal, wenn eine Anzeige sank, oder anstieg zuckte ich zusammen und sah mich schon dabei sie hoffnungslos zu reanimieren, zu zu sehen, wie sie vor mir starb. Ich schloss gepeinigt die Augen. Dann zwang ich mich hinaus zu sehen, in den beginnenden Sonnenaufgang. Ich schluckte, drückte sanft die Hand des Mädchens, noch ehe ich zu ihr zurück sah. _Nein, Kate hatte Recht. Ich brauchte nicht dieses Testergebnis, um es zu wissen. _Da war das Muttermal, die Tatsache das sie wenngleich wenig, aber unbestreitbar Ähnlichkeit mit Lilane Evan hatte, der zeitliche Rahmen der passte und die Tatsache, das sie mich gesucht hatte.

_Aber warum dieser andere Name? Warum... taucht in Jacks Unterlagen nichts von Lil auf?_

Dann endlich war der Flug zu Ende und wir landeten auf dem Dach des St. Katharina. Es ging ohne Umwege und Zwischenhalt zum CT und ich fragte mich unwillkürlich, ob wir diese Sonderbehandlung der Tatsache zu verdanken hatten, das Guy sie als Katherine Standish angemeldet hatte, meine Tochter. Ich hatte es abgelehnt, doch Kate hatte mich überzeugt, nicht zuletzt, damit es hier keine Probleme mit den Behörden gab. Katherine wurde noch immer gesucht. Ich seufzte.

Während ich erneut warten musste, fuhr ich mir nervös mit der Hand durchs Haar und bat stumm darum, mein Mädchen doch kennenlernen zu dürfen.

Eine Stunde später aber hatte ich dann alle Ergebnisse vor mir und ihrem Arzt und das Endergebnis war niederschmetternd. Sie hatte tatsächlich ein recht großes Hämatom zwischen zwei Hirnhäuten und es drückte auf wichtige Areale des Gehirns, die für Bewegung, ein deutlich kleineres drückte auf das Areal für die Sprache. Es musste der Druck gemindert werden, sie würden operieren müssen und ein Loch in den Schädel bohren müssen. So rational der Arzt in mir das alles auch sah.

So sehr drückte es mich als Mensch und vermeintlicher Vater zu Boden. Das EEG, mit dem die Hirnströme gemessen worden waren hatte eindeutig gezeigt, das sie im Koma lag und die Schädigungen des Hirngewebes waren nicht zu bestimmen, ehe sie wach wurde. Doch wann und ob, war nun mit diesen Diagnosen und der noch nicht überstandenen Sepsis eine nicht unwichtige Frage. Jede einzelne Diagnose war schwerwiegend und konnte der Grund für eine Verschlechterung ihres Zustandes sein, oder ihr... Tot.

Ich fühlte mich grauenhaft und bekam am Telefon kaum ein Wort zustande, als ich in Cooper`s Crossing anrief, um mit Kate zu telefonieren. Sie fragte mich natürlich gleich, ob sie kommen sollte, mit Scarlett. Doch ich lehnte konsequent ab. Ich hätte meine Familie gerne hier gehabt, aber ich wollte Scarlett, so klein sie war, nicht zu einer Schwester mitnehmen, die sie vielleicht niemals wach sehen würde. Sie war zu klein, sie würde nicht verstehen, das Katherine nur schlief, oder im schlimmsten Fall, ganz plötzlich nicht mehr da war. Ich seufzte, suchte ihr Zimmer auf und setzte mich neben sie, hielt ihre Hand, während der OP vorbereitet wurde.

Vor den OP- Türen dann, als ich mich von ihr und ihrem Bett löste, sah mich ihr Arzt verwundert an. „Na, kommen Sie schon Doc. Sie ist Ihre Tochter, machen Sie sich steril und bleiben Sie bei ihr, mmh?"

„Ähm... danke."

So fand ich mich also nur Minuten später im OP wieder, neben ihrer Liege sitzend und ihre Hand haltend. Wieder einmal wurden mir Sekunden zu einer halben Ewigkeit und wieder einmal schien mir alles völlig surreal.

x

Nach zwei Tagen in Adelaide gab es den ersten Lichtblick als ich am Morgen neben ihr aufwachte und neben ihr Bett trat bemerkte ich ein wenig Farbe auf ihren blassen Wangen und ihre Haut glänzte nicht mehr. Ich berührte ihre Stirn und ein ungeahntes Gefühl der Erleichterung überkam mich. Zugleich aber fürchtete ich mich zu irren, also drehte ich sie auf die Seite und überprüfte die Temperatur mit dem Thermometer via rektaler Messung.

_37,7_

Ich irrte nicht. Ganz leichte _subfebrile _Temperatur, kein Fieber.

Ich drehte mich herum, griff vom Schrank im Raum frisches Verbandsmaterial, so wie Handschuhe und begann die Wunden neu zu verbinden. Tatsächlich war die Rötung und Schwellung der Wundränder fast völlig verschwunden und nur die Bauchwunde, noch leicht am nässen. Jetzt war ich wirklich erleichtert und unwillkürlich enfleuchtete mir ein Lächeln. Ich entsorgte die Handschuhe und die alten Verbände. Zurück an ihrem Bett strich ich ihr über die Stirn und den Haaransatz. „Katherine, wenn du mich hörst, du bist nicht alleine. Ich bin da. Genug geschlafen, komm kleines, wach auf."

Sie wachte jedoch nicht auf. Ihr Zustand verbesserte sich zwar jeden Tag, aber sie lag weiterhin im tiefen Koma.

Am fünften Tag, als ich neben ihr zum wiederholten male aus ihrem Buch vorlas, The Black Magician Triologie hörte ich etwas hinter mir, sah aber nicht auf. Sicher war es ohnehin nur die Schwester, mit der neuen Infusion. Ich wollte eben weiterlesen, als...

„Daddy!"

Ich drehte mich herum, halb im Glauben nur geträumt zu haben, doch dort stand Kate, Scarlett im Arm. „Kate!" Ich stand auf, ging zu ihnen und umarmte meine kleine Familie fest. Scarlett kicherte und streckte die Arme nach mir aus. Ich nahm sie meiner Frau ab, die nachdenklich zu Katherine hinüber sah. „Wie geht es ihr?"

Ich ignorierte ihre Frage und sah sie meinerseits fragend an. „Ersteinmal, was macht ihr zwei hier?"

„Ich musste einfach kommen, du klangst... die letzten beiden Tage so... deprimiert. So... besorgt. Sag mir, wie es ihr geht, Geoff."

Mein Blick kehrte zum Krankenbett zurück, ich nickte und spürte genau ihre Hand auf meiner Schulter, ihr Kopf folgte, dankbar sah ich zu ihr und strich Scarlett die kurz davor war einzuschlafen, über die Stirn. „Die Werte sind ganz okay. Die Sepsis überstanden, die Wundflächen sind gut, der Hirndruck gesunken, aber... sie wacht nicht auf. Sie liegt weiterhin im Koma."

„Das ist nicht alles, oder?"

Automatisch schüttelte ich den Kopf, drückte Scarlett an mich. „Es... ist unmöglich zu sagen, ob sie... irgendwelche bleibenden Beeinträchtigungen, durch die Kopfverletzungen haben wird, oder... wann sie..."

„Sie wird aufwachen, Geoff, wir... geben ihr einfach einen Grund, mmh?"

„Was meinst du, wie..."

„Eine Familie?"

„Kate, das... kann ich nicht von euch verla..."

„Hast du ja auch gar nicht, aber wir wissen es doch beide und sie gehört eben zu dir, wie die kleine Maus hier zu uns. Hier nehm den Schlüssel, fahr mit ihr ins Hotel und leg dich mal in Ruhe hin. Ich bleibe hier."

„Kate..."

„Keine Widerrede. Geh schon. Bis morgen Geoff. Nacht Scarlett, kleines."


	4. Awakening

**Gleam of hope**

**4. Awakening**

Am nächste Morgen war ich definitiv ausgeschlafener, als die Tage zuvor und das obwohl mich meine Kleine zu noch recht nächtlicher Zeit weckte. Es war kaum sechs Uhr am Morgen. Ich nahm sie aus dem Reisebett und ging mit ihr im Arm hinunter zum Empfang des Hostels. „Entschuldigen Sie? Ich ähm... bräuchte heißes Wasser, für ihre Milch."

„Im Speisesaal, gleich durch die Doppeltür dort hinten."

Ich war ein wenig verwundert, das ich dort schon sollte hinein können und fragte mich stumm, ob sich die Nutzung des Raumes um diese Zeit womöglich nur, um Wasserkocher und Getränke beschränkte. Doch hinter den Doppeltüren wurde ich eines besseren belehrt, viele junge Leute saßen bereits an den Tischen, einige wirkten, als hätten sie die Nacht durchgemacht, andere als seien sie eben angekommen und wieder einige, als stehe die Abreise kurz bevor, immer wieder sahen sie auf die Uhren.

Ich sah zu Scarlett und ging dann hinüber zur Anrichte, tastete nach dem Wasserkocher und goss vorsichtig die halbe Milchflasche voll, ehe ich mit dem Wasser aus der Glaskaraffe auffüllte. Da hier schon alles vorzufinden nahm stellte ich für mich noch eine Tasse unter den Kaffeevollautomaten und griff nach einem Tablett, auf das Flasche, Tasse und ein Teller mit Brötchen, Magarine und Käse einen Platz fanden. Erst am Tisch bemerkte ich meinen Denkfehler. Wollte ich auch essen, wäre ein Kinderstuhl recht hilfreich, aber daran hatte ich weder gedacht, noch konnte ich einen sehen.

_Bravo._

Seufzend wollte ich schon einhändig mein Glück mit dem Brötchen versuchen, als...

„Sir? Hier, die stehen dort hinten in der Ecke."

„Oh...ähm danke," nickte ich der Jugendlichen freundlich zu und sie ging mit einem Lächeln zurück an ihren Tisch, ganz in der Nähe, zu zwei anderen Mädchen ihres Alters. Ich nickte ihnen noch mal zu und setzte Scarlett in den Kinderstuhl. _Das ist doch gleich viel besser,_ entschied ich und schmierte mir mein Brötchen, reichte Scarlett ein Stück an dem sie knabbern konnte.

Zwei Stunden später war unser Mädchen frisch gewickelt und satt. Sie trug saubere Kleidung und saß in ihrem Buggy, als wir das Hostel verließen. Gestern Abend hatte ich ein Taxi genommen, doch heute im Tageslicht entschied ich, den Weg zu Fuß zu gehen. Wir hatten im Wagen nur knapp fünf Minuten gebraucht, so weit konnte es also nicht sein und auf dem Stadtplan hatte ich mir den Weg vorhin noch einmal angesehen.

Tatsächlich waren wir am Ende viel schneller, als ich geglaubt hatte. Und schon nach weniger als fünfzehn Minuten waren wir da, was in mir den Verdacht aufkommen ließ, das der Taxifahrer gestern den ein, oder anderen Umweg genommen hatte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, schob den Buggy in Richtung Fahrstuhl und nahm den Weg zur Intensivstation. Vor der Station aber musste ich mich dann ernsthaft Fragen, mit welchen Argumenten Kate einen Abend zuvor unsere süße kleine Tochter mit auf die Station bekommen hatte. Denn die Schwester an der Schleuse wollte mich mit Kind auf gar keinen Fall hinein lassen. Ich war schon am Verzweifeln, da ich wusste, das Kate kein Handy besaß und selbst wenn es nicht angehabt hätte und ich Scarlett auf keinen Fall aus den Augen lassen wollte.

„Dr. Standish?"

„Dr. Allison. Guten Morgen."

„Ist das Ihr kleines Mädchen? Süßer und aufmerksamer kleiner Fratz," der Mediziner grinste ihm zu und nickte. „Gehen Sie nur, ich bin sicher Ihre Frau erwartet sie."

Ich nickte und schritt an ihm, der mir die Tür aufhielt samt meiner kleinen Tochter vorbei. Ich hörte noch wie die Schwester sich bei ihm beschwerte und er etwas davon sagte, das manchmal der Zweck die Mittel heilige. Ich grinste, nahm Scarlett vor dem Zimmer aus ihrem Buggy und betrat den Raum, in dem meine mir, fremde Tochter lag. In meiner Hosentasche war der Brief aus dem Labor, Kate hatte ihn im Hostel, in unserem Zimmer gelassen. Sie sah auf, als wir eintraten und ich erwiderter ihr Lächeln.

Kaum zu glauben, aber noch vor ein paar Jahren hätte ich nicht geglaubt jemanden jemals so sehr zu vermissen und das schon nach so kurzer Zeit. Ich erinnerte mich noch sehr gut daran wie es am Anfang gewesen war. In meiner Anfangszeit hatte sie mich nicht ausstehen können und ich hatte mich manches mal wahrhaftig tollpatschig angestellt, später waren wir gute Kollegen geworden Freunde und bald war mir klar geworden, das ich mehr empfand. Doch aus Respekt vor ihr, aus Angst es würde doch nichts sein hatte ich lange geschwiegen, bis ich geglaubt hatte sie zu verlieren. Aber so wirklich etwas zwischen uns verändert hatte es noch immer erst, nein, erst hatte mich eine Sepsis umhauen und beinahe besiegen müssen, ehe wir bereit gewesen waren es beide nicht länger zu verleugnen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Geoff? Was hast du? Ist was?"

„Nein," ich griff nach ihr, zog sie zu uns und küsste ihre Schläfe. „Ich musste... nur daran denken wie lange wir beide gebraucht haben, um heute hier zu stehen."

Sie lächelte milde und nickte. Kates Hand streichelte Scarlett, während sie wieder zu mir schaute. „Seit dem... ist viel passiert."

Ich nickte. „Ohne dich... wüsste ich die Natur und die Abgeschiedenheit unserer Heimat nicht zu schätzen." Ich schmunzelte und legte den Arm um sie. „Ich liebe dich Kate. Für... all die Geduld mit mir, all die Höhen und Tiefen die wir durchgestanden haben und dafür... das du bist, wie du bist."

Ihre Hände legten sich auf meine Brust, sie lächelte und sah mich ernst an. „Du musst mir nicht danken, das ich hier bin, oder... das ich will, das sie uns kennenlernt. Sie ist deine Tochter und somit ein Teil von uns und dir. Geh schon zu ihr, geb mir Scarlett."

Ich nickte, küsste sie erneut, dieses mal auf die Lippen und überreichte ihr, die inzwischen ungeduldige Scarlett.

Am Bett strich ich Katherine über den Haaransatz, beugte mich vor und küsste ihre Stirn. „Hey, Kleines, ich bin wieder hier, Geoff. Guten Morgen."

Ich strich noch über ihren Unterarm, nahm dann ihre Hand in meine und befeuchtete mit einem Watteträger, der im Teeglas stand ihre Lippen. Kate trat hinter mich. „Geoff, Dr. Allison meinte, wir... wir können sie Ende der Woche mit uns zurück nehmen."

Ich nickte, schon gestern hatte er so etwas in der Art angedeutet. Ich blickte sie ernst an, beobachtend. „Du... du weißt was das bedeutet? Ich meine... in Bezug auf die anderen?"

„Sie werden wissen, das da etwas ist. Ja."

„Kate, wir reden hier von Cooper`s Crossing, sie werden wissen, das sie... für uns beide nicht nur... eine Patientin ist."

Sie nickte und legte nun ihrerseits einen Arm halb um mich herum. Ich seufzte und schloss die Augen, während Scarlett in Kates Armen versuchte wieder zu mir zu gelangen. „Was, wenn... wenn sie nie mehr aufwacht, Kate?"

„Geb ihr einen Grund aufzuwachen."

„Ich... verstehe nicht..."

„Ich denke schon," antwortete sie. „Hast du den Brief aufgemacht?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

xXx

Einige Tage später saßen wir im Helikopter nach Broken Hill und dieses mal gemeinsam, zu viert.

Dreieinhalb Tage war es nun her, das wir den Brief zusammen geöffnet hatten und unsere Vermutung nun Gewissheit war. Katherine war meine Tochter. Ich hatte eine fast erwachsene Tochter. Obgleich ich es eine ganze Weile schon recht sicher gewusst hatte, so traf mich diese neue Sicherheit doch sehr. Ich kannte meine vierzehnjährige, fast fünfzehnjährige Tochter nicht und womöglich würde ich das nie.

Das schien mir weder ihr gegenüber, noch Scarlett gegenüber fair, ich selbst fand es für mich nur ungerecht und fragte mich unwillkürlich, warum ihre Mutter nie etwas gesagt hatte. Ich konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Tief in Gedanken versunken bemerkte ich ebenso wenig wie die Zeit verging, wie Scarlett, schlief und Kate, die in eine Lektüre vertieft gewesen war.

Einige Stunden später, verließen wir auch Broken Hill, nach kurzem Aufenthalt wieder. Dieses mal jedoch nicht mit dem Helikopter des Royal Flying Doctor Service Broken Hill, sondern mit der Nomad, unserer kleineren Station.

Es war unverkennbar, das Kate die Nomad bekannter und der Pilot vertrauter war, schon nach wenigen Minuten war sie dieses mal fast eingeschlafen, unser Mädchen im Arm, während wir die Flughöhe gerade erst erreichten. Die die Alarme bei Katherine schlugen an. Kate hob alarmiert den Kopf. Ich machte eine beschwichtigende Handbewegung und schnallte mich ab. Neben Katherine setzte ich mich wieder und nahm ihre Hand. „Alles in Ordnung, Kathie," flüsterte ich und strich über ihre Wange, „Hier passiert dir nichts. Sam ist ein prima Pilot, wir sind bei dir. _Ich_ bin bei dir."

Tatsächlich stiegen Puls und Atmung noch ein wenig an, ehe sie wieder flacher und ruhiger wurden. Ich sah nachdenklich zurück auf das Mädchen, es war das erste mal, das sie deutlich reagierte, auf mich. Tief atmend schaute ich hinter mich, zu Kate. Sie nickte lächelnd.

xXx

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug, die Gerüchteküche brodelte, auch wenn die meisten es vermieden in Kates, oder meiner Gegenwart zu spekulieren, in der meiner Schwägerin waren sie weniger Vorsichtig. Womöglich aber lag es auch daran, das sie sich leise bewegte und zu spät bemerkt wurde. In jedem Fall aber erfuhren wir so, das einige Bewohner der Stadt mutmaßten, das sie meine vor über einem Jahrzehnt entführte Verwandte war, andere, das sie das Kind meiner ersten Frau und mir sei, von dem ich nie erzählt hatte. Die meisten hatten bei diesen beiden Theorien vor allem Mitleid für meine Frau und wenig gute Worte für mich, bei der zweit gängigsten Theorie, das sie meine uneheliche Tochter sei, kam ich noch schlechter weg. Es war, als würden sie mir vorwerfen fremd gegangen zu sein, was absurd war, da ich Kate noch nicht halb so lang kannte, wie Katherine alt war.

Ich seufzte und betrat das Krankenzimmer meiner nach wie vor bewusstlosen Tochter. Mit der Rückkehr nach Hause, war der Gang hier her zur Gewohnheit geworden und es hatte sich langsam so etwas wie ein Ritual eingestellt.

Ruhig ging ich an ihr vorbei öffnete die abdunkelnden Gardinen und kehrte zu ihr zurück: „Guten Morgen, Kathie," grüßte ich sie, ging zu ihr und küsste ihre Stirn, strich ihr über das Haar und drückte ihre Hand, strich mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. Puls und Atmung schnellten wie so oft in letzter Zeit für einen sehr kurzen Moment nach oben.

Ich schloss die Augen und strich ihr über die Wange. „Ich wünschte du würdest aufwachen, wir warten auf dich, Kathie, Kleines." Ich seufzte leise und wandte mich ab. „Wir sehen uns später," flüsterte ich und drehte die Geschwindigkeit der Sondenkost herunter. Ich hatte wirklich gehofft ihr keine Magensonde legen zu müssen, doch sie brauchte die Nährstoffe. Ich drehte mich doch noch einmal herum und beugte mich zu ihr herunter, küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Wach auf Kleines, ich weiß, das du mich hörst."

Nach einem letzten Blick zu ihr ging ich dann hinaus und in mein Büro.

„Sie reagiert deutlicher als noch vor einigen Tagen."

„Das EEG sagt etwas anderes," murmelte ich, setzte mich und fuhr mir durch das Haar. „Geoff, du weißt so gut wie ich das sensorische Reize nicht gleichzusetzen sind mit einer Berührung, einer bekannten Stimme, oder..."

„Bekannt? Guy, sie kennt mich nicht mal."

„Sie kennt dich, und wenn es nur als die Stimme ist, die ihr vorliest und bei der die Berührungen kommen, auf die sie reagiert. Fakt ist, sie reagiert bei dir und Kate. Sie kennt euch."

„Guy..."

„Hör auf dir was vorzumachen, ich sehe doch wie sehr du hoffst, das sie endlich..."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

„Hey! Morgen Kate."

„Morgen Karen. Ist sie schon gewaschen?"

„Nein, Linn meinte, du würdest das sicher gerne übernehmen."

„Danke und... ruhigen Feierabend."

„Ruhig? Machst du Witze, zu Hause warten drei Kinder. Drei! Sei froh um die zwei die du hast und eines ist fast erwachsen." Karen warf mir einen vielsagenden Blick zu, ehe sie hinaus lief. Ich lächelte, schüttelte den Kopf.

Bewaffnet mit dem Pflegewagen ging ich zu ihrem Zimmer. Bepackt mit Handtüchern, so wie Seife und Creme betrat ich das Zimmer. „Guten Morgen Katherine," grüßte ich Geoffs Tochter wie immer und stellte die Waschschüssel ins Becken, ich ließ sie voll laufen, während ich die anderen Dinge auf der Kommode platzierte.

„Heute Mittag komme ich dich wieder mit..." ich verstummte und denn ich blickte genau in zwei verwunderte, leicht verwirrte blaue Augen. Geoffs Augen. _Mein Gott! Sie ist... wach!_

Langsam drehte ich mich herum und lief eilig zur Tür. „Guy?!" Rief ich, jenen Mann, den ich eben noch am Zimmer vorbeigekommen hatte sehen.

„Ja, was..."

„Sie ist wach," fiel ich ihm aufgeregt ins Wort, „Geh und hol..."

„Unterwegs!" Rief er und war bereits halb den Korridor hinunter, ich kehrte unterdessen zurück ans Bett, wo sie gerade versuchte sich aufzusetzen, kopfschüttelnd drückte ich sie sanft wie bestimmt zurück in die Kissen. „Warte, bleib liegen, du... hast lange geschlafen."

„Lange? Wie... wie lange?" Fragte sie und hustete, fasste sich an die Nase und würgte. Ich griff nach ihren Händen. „Nicht, das..."

„Das machen wir gleich raus," erklang eine Stimme hinter mir und schon stand Geoff mir gegenüber am Bett. „Hallo Katherine, schön dich wach zu sehen."

Sie musterte Geoff irritiert, tat aber worum er sie bat und atmete tief durch, während er erst die Magensonde, die durch die Nase gelegt worden war blockte und dann zog. Hustend und prustend schloss sie die Augen. Geoff griff nach dem Wasser und wollte ihr etwas geben, als ihm klar wurde, das etwas nicht stimmte.

Im Gesicht des Mädchens wich wachsame Vorsicht der Angst und Unruhe. Ihr Blick huschte nahezu panisch an ihr herunter. „Was... warum kann ich den Arm... nicht bewegen?"

Ich sah genau wie es in Geoffs Gesicht zuckte, aber außer jemandem der ihn ebenso gut kannte wie ich, wäre wohl niemandem die wirkliche Sorge in seinen Zügen aufgefallen, mit der er ihren Arm abtastete und sie beobachtete.


	5. Zwischen Furcht und Verwirrung

**Gleam of hope**

**5. Zwischen Furcht und Verwirrung**

Ich sah ehrlich müde zu den beiden Personen neben meinem Bett auf, ich wusste, ich war eben erst aufgewacht. Ich konnte meinen Arm nicht wirklich bewegen und kaum spüren, auch als der Mann ihn eben abgetastet hatte, es beunruhigte mich, ich wollte fragen was los war, ich wollte wissen warum sie hier waren, ich kannte sie nicht, aber etwas in mir sagte, ich sollte. Ich kämpfte mühsam gegen die Müdigkeit, als ich meine Augen erneut mit Gewalt aufriss, spürte ich eine Hand auf meiner Stirn.

Es war die des Mannes, er sah mich ruhig an, einen merkwürdigen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Seine Hand strich über meine Stirn und das Haar, ließ sie an meinem Kopf liegen. „He, ist gut, schlaf. Du brauchst Ruhe, es ist gut. Schlaf ein."

Ich wollte nicht, aber schon einen Moment später schlossen meine Lider sich wieder flatternd und dieses mal bekam ich sie nicht mehr auf. Stattdessen umgab mich eine warme, sehr bald stille Dunkelheit und mein Geist begann ab zu driften.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

„Geoff?"

Sehr langsam drehte ich mich zu ihr herum. Kate kam näher sah mich wachsam an. Ich schloss kurz die Augen. „Kate, ich..."

„Es muss nicht von Dauer sein, Geoff."

Ich nickte und doch war da dieses beklemmende Gefühl, das erste was ich meiner Tochter sagen sollte war, das sie...nein ich schüttelte den Kopf. Doch schon in dem Moment da mir der Gedanke kam, das ganze Guy zu überlassen, ihre Akte ihm zu übergeben, da wusste ich, ich würde es nicht tuen. Ich schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Eine Lähmung Kate und... sie hat nicht gemerkt das ich sie gestochen habe."

„Geoff, so was braucht Zeit, jetzt... ist sie erst einmal wach."

Kate hatte Recht und ich wusste es. Dennoch schossen Horrorvorstellungen durch meinen Geist, die ich erst verdrängen konnte, als mich Kates Berührung zurück in die Realität holte. „Geoff?" Fragte sie leise. Ich schaute sie an. „Ist es... nur der Arm Geoff?"

Ich schluckte und riss die Augen auf, blickte zurück auf meine Tochter. „Ich... ich weiß nicht, ich... sie hat es vielleicht nur nicht bemerkt, sie war... müde."

Kate nickte und umarmte mich fest. „Bleib bei ihr, ich hol deine Papiere und später zur Visite tauschen wir."

Ich nickte und drückte meine Frau fest an mich, ich liebte sie. Ich liebte sie sehr und ich war ihr unendlich dankbar für ihre Liebe, ihr Vertrauen und dafür wie unkompliziert sie das ganze mit Katherine annahm. Ich ahnte jedoch, das es nur so harmlos ablief, weil sie wusste, das ich sie nie betrügen würde und das, das mit Katherines Mutter lange vor unserer gemeinsamen Zeit gewesen war. Dennoch, ich war ihr unendlich dankbar.

Zum Mittagessen kam Kate zurück ins Zimmer. Nach dem gemeinsamen Essen musste ich aber gehen. Guy war im Einsatz, Routine Sprechstunde im nördlichen Outback, er konnte also die Visite und die anschließende Sprechstunde in der Klinik nicht übernehmen und solange Chris noch nicht wieder ganz zurück war, blieb mir nichts übrig. „Ruf mich, wenn es etwas gibt."

Kate nickte und ich verließ das Zimmer, fest entschlossen so rasch als möglich zurück zu sein.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Ganz langsam nahm ich mehr und mehr Geräusche wahr, zudem wurde es wärmer und heller. Doch alles schien wie durch Watte, bis es mir endlich wieder gelang die Augen zu öffnen. Ich wollte mich drehen, es war unbequem, irgendwie. Doch ein kurzer stechender Schmerz in der rechten Ellenbeuge ließ mich zusammenfahren. „Aah," entkam es ungewollt meiner Kehle und noch ehe ich den stechenden Schmerz wieder los war, griff eine kühle Hand nach meiner Schulter. „Hallo, Katherine, ich bin..."

„Ich..." Nachdenklich schaute ich sie an, irgendwie kam diese Frau mit ihren dunkelbraunen Haaren und blau- grünen Augen keineswegs bekannt vor, ganz anders aber ihre Stimme, „...ich... hab sie gehört, oder?"

Kate nickte, ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Erinnerst du dich an sonst etwas?"

„Ein Piepen, mal ruhiger gleichmäßiger dann schneller, ich... warum bin ich so müde? Warum kann ich den Arm nicht bewegen, verdammt noch mal?" Ich spürte Wut und Angst in mir aufsteigen und war zugegeben überrascht wie ruhig die Frau blieb, selbst als ich ihre Hand mit meiner rechten weg stieß.

„Ich will dir nichts tuen, lass mich nach deinem Arm sehen, okay? Dann entferne ich die Nadel, du brauchst sie nicht mehr, du bist wach und kannst was trinken."

Nachdenklich betrachtete ich sie, meine Wut war noch immer da, im Moment war ich aber zu überrascht für eine schlagfertige Antwort, ich hatte sie fast angeschrien, grundlos und sie war gar nicht böse, oder verärgert, wurde nicht lauter? Das war neu.

Das kannte ich nicht.

Sie griff nach meinem Arm und löste vorsichtig das Pflaster um die Nadel, immer wieder sah sie mich an. Sie war fast fertig, als meine Gefühle erneut Karussell fuhren, mir kam plötzlich in den Sinn, wie ich wohl hier her gekommen war und riss meinen Arm zu mir. „Finger weg!"

„Schon gut," sagte sie rasch und beobachtete mich, ihre Augen leuchteten weiterhin seltsam warm, auch wenn das Lächeln, einem wachsamen Blick Platz gemacht hatte. _Diese Frau ist merkwürdig._

„Wer sind Sie? Warum... wo habe ich Sie gehört?"

Die Frau setzte sich auf die Bettkante und schien in meinem Gesicht etwas zu suchen, das beunruhigte mich nun zunehmend. Solche Blicke waren nie gut, Psychologen und diese Psychiaterin, die mich in den Jugendarrest gesteckt hatte, hatten so ähnlich zu mir gesehen. „Boah! Egal!" Schrie ich und versuchte sie weg zustoßen, sie aber fing gekonnt meine Hand ab und sah mich tatsächlich nach wie vor ruhig an. _Was ist das? Ein Wettbewerb im Emotionslos sein? Wie kann die nur _soo_ ruhig bleiben?_ Es machte mich nur noch wütender und mit der Wut verdrängte ich immer mehr die Angst, das mein Körper nicht so wollte wie ich. Ich wollte das sie verschwand. Ich wollte keinen Seelenklempner, ich wollte keine Gespräche. Ich wollte meine Ruhe. Ich wusste ich würde hier aus diesem Krankenhaus, so fern es eines war, wohl eh nur in eine Richtung heraus kommen, zu einem Richter und dann zurück in den ein, oder anderen Arrest. Das ohne volle Beweglichkeit, bedeutete Schikane und mehr, an das ich gar nicht erst denken wollte und so tat ich das einzige was mir blieb. „_Ich sagte Sie sollen gehen! Ich will keinen Seelenklempner! Ich brauche kein Gespräch! Ich..."_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

„_Ich sagte Sie sollen gehen! Ich will keinen Seelenklempner! Ich brauche kein Gespräch! Ich..."_

In der Tür blieb ich stehen und starrte fassungslos auf die Szenerie vor mir. Ich fühlte mich furchtbar hilflos, als ich den gehetzten Blick des Mädchens sah, sie versuchte offenbar wütend zu klingen, doch es war unverkennbar, wie sehr sie innerlich mit sich kämpfte, sie wirkte so verzweifelt und ängstlich, dass es mich zerriss und ich mich zugleich fragte, woher all die Wut kam.

Wieder schrie sie Kate an, entriss ihr, den Arm und versuchte nach ihr zu schlagen. Doch Kate reagierte mit der Schnelligkeit der Erfahrung, griff erneut den Arm des Mädchens und lehnte sich zu ihr vor. In ihren Augen war nichts als Ruhe und Wärme. _Typisch Kate, wie macht sie das bloß immer?_ Ich hatte keine Ahnung, aber es schon oft beobachtet, vor allem wenn sie mit verängstigten Kindern und verzweifelten Eltern zu tuen hatten. Ich lächelte unwillkürlich, als ich die überraschte Verblüffung in Katherine Blick entdeckte, als Kate nun sprach.

„Hier ist kein Psychologe und niemand hier wird dir etwas tuen. Beruhige dich bi-..."

„Sie lügen do..."

„... -itte Kleines. Wer bist du?"

„...och, Sie..."

Während Kate anfing die Kleine zu streicheln und sich zugleich etwas zurück zog, verstummte das Mädchen und starrte sie verwirrt an. Erleichtert stieß ich die Luft aus. _Ja, das ist Kate._

Eben jene nickte dem Mädchen nun zu und strich ihr über die Wange. „Weißt du noch was passiert ist? Im Hangar? Oder warum... du dort warst?"

„Sie... sie haben meinen Name benutzt," fragte die Kleine argwöhnisch, „wie Können Sie nicht wissen, wer ich bin?" Fragte sie und die angespannte Wachsamkeit, kehrte wie die Unruhe in ihre Züge zurück. Kate atmete durch. „Wir... haben gehofft... einen Ausweis zu finden, irgendetwas, aber... da war nur dies." Kate gab ihr das Tagebuch vom Nachttisch. Katherine starrte sie entsetzt an. „Sie... Sie haben..."

„Nein, nur die letzten zwei Seiten, wirklich. Das... ist dein Tagebuch, ich würde nie..."

„Sie, aber was... ist mit anderen, was..."

„Außer mir und meinem Mann, er ist Arzt war niemand bei dir. Ganz ruhig."

„Ich..."

„Er ist an der Tür dort."

Ich nickte ihr zu, als Katherine zu mir sah und nickte, ehe ich einen Schritt ins Zimmer machte und hinter mir die Türe schloss. Das Mädchen starrte mich an. Besorgt sah sie zurück zu Kate. „Was... was stimmt nicht? Warum... kann ich den Arm nicht bewegen? Wieso..."

„Genau wissen wir es nicht, das finden wir heraus. Aber... es muss nicht so bleiben."

Tränen erschienen in den jungen Augen und mit ihnen kehrten Hass, Ablehnung und Furcht zurück. „Verschwindet! Ist auch gleich! Wenn ihr wisst, wer ich bin, dann... dann..."

Die Tür öffnete sich und wir drehten uns herum...

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Die Tür öffnete und mir war als durchsteche mich etwas, mir blieb die Luft weg und ich keuchte. Ich wusste sofort sie hatten es bemerkt. Er sah mich besorgt an, sie drückte mich sanft zurück an die Lehne, dann bat er den Polizisten hinaus. Ich aber wusste, es war vorbei und schlug nach ihrer Hand, dieses mal ließ sie überrascht los und die beiden wechselten einen Blick, den ich nicht verstand. Überhaupt verstand ich ihre Ruhe nicht und wieso sie jemand fremden so warm ansah. Ich starrte sie so böse ich konnte durch die Tränen an. „Ich... ich gehe nicht mit dem mit! Ich gehe nicht in eine Anstalt, oder den Arrest, ich... bringe mich dann um!" Ich zog meinen Arm hoch und griff in den Stoff an der rechten Schulter. „Ich... ich..."

„Niemand bringt dich hier weg, Katherine, das verspreche ich dir. Niemand holt dich hier weg. Und du wirst im Moment auch nirgendwo hingehen, nicht solange ich es nicht erlaube."

„Sie... aber der weiß wer ich bin! Und er wird mich..."

„Kathie..."

Ich starrte ihn erschrocken an. Da war was...

_Kathy. Kathy komm schon, du musst aufwachen... Kathy, komm zu uns, wach auf... Genug geschlafen..._

…_..es wird alles gut. Halt durch Kleines..._

…_.Halt durch, du musst kämpfen... ich bin da... geb nicht auf..._

_In Imardin, so heißt es, habe der Wind eine Seele und pfeife heulend durch die schmalen Straßen der Stadt, weil das, was er dort finde, ihn mit Trauer erfülle. Am Tag der Säuberung heulte der Wind durch die..._ (*)

Ich keuchte. „Nein das..."

Ruhig begegnete er meinem aufgeregten Blick und legte eine Hand auf meine rechte Schulter. Ich schloss völlig verwirrt die Augen.

„Katherine?" Das er mich ansprach brauchte etwas bis ich es kapierte und erschrocken starrte ich ihn wieder an. Er... er war auch immer wieder da gewesen, realisierte ich ganz langsam, während er meine Schulter drückte und mich erneut leise ansprach. Auch er blieb seltsam ruhig, obgleich ich gar nicht reagierte. Welches Spiel wurde das hier? Vertrauen fassen? _Ohne mich!_

Ich sah von ihm zu ihr, zurück. _Warum? Warum sollten Sie sich..._

Ich kapierte nicht, wieso sich jemand für mich interessieren sollte und schüttelte den Kopf, verwirrt, besorgt und schon wieder total müde schloss ich die Augen. Ich wollte hier weg, schnell. Irgendwie.

_Ich gehe,_ dachte ich noch, ehe wieder alles dunkel wurde und mein Arm zu brennen begann.

_Warum?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(*)Auszug aus der Leseprobe des Buches _Die Rebellin_, Band I der _Die Gilde der Schwarzen Magier_- Reihe von Trudi Canavan,

hier zu finden

.

Auch von dieser Geschichte/ diesem Auszug gehört nichts mir und ich verdiene nichts damit.


	6. So anders

**Gleam of hope**

**6. So anders**

Besorgt musterte ich Kate, wir standen beide vor der Tür zu ihrem Zimmer, neben uns Chris. Zwar war Guy auf dem Rückweg, doch Kate hatte darauf bestanden unsere alte Freundin dazu zu holen. Sie meinte Chris sei die Trauma-Spezialistin, ich wusste sie hatte Recht. Also standen wir nun gemeinsam hier und weihten Chris nun als zweite Person über unsere Patientin auf. Sie staunte nicht schlecht, sah in den Raum und sah vor allem mich ernst an. „Sie wird euch vermutlich nur schwer, vielleicht am Anfang gar nicht trauen, womöglich... nie, das... sollte dir bewusst sein, Geoff. Dir auch Kate."

Ich seufzte, sah in den Raum und nickte traurig wie besorgt. „Lasst mich die Untersuchungen morgen machen. Du solltest es nicht machen, Geoff. Und... ihr solltet ihr bald sagen, das ihr wisst, das du der Vater bist. Ich werde sie später mal fragen, warum sie Geoff Standish gesucht hat, mmh?"

„Danke Chris."

„Dafür nicht, ich bin sicher ihr würdet es auch tuen."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Als ich aufwachte war wieder, eine Frau bei mir, doch diese kannte ich nicht, eines war aber gewiss, sie war ebenso seltsam, wie die anderen zwei vor ihr. Sie stellte sich vor, als Dr. Chris Randall, sie erklärte sie wolle ein paar Untersuchungen durchführen. Es gefiel mir nicht, aber sie hatte Recht, ich wollte wissen, was mit meinem Arm los war.

Bevor sie mich aber mitnahm, oder mir auch nur aus dem Bett half, erklärte sie mir welche Verletzungen ich von dem Sturz davon getragen hatte. Das jedoch verwirrte mich, denn ich trug definitiv keinen Gips. Argwöhnisch betrachtete ich sie. „Aber... ich hab keinen Gips."

„Das ganze... ist auch schon knapp zwei Monate her," antwortete die Ärztin und behielt mich genau im Auge. Erschrocken starrte ich sie an und einiges, das zuvor keinen Sinn gemacht hatte, machte es jetzt.

Wieder hallten die Erinnerungen in mir wieder, diese Stimme, die aus meinem Buch vorlas und dieses mal war es eine Stelle mitten aus dem Buch, an die ich mich erinnerte. Eine die ich definitiv noch nicht gelesen hatte. Ich kam nicht dazu weiter darüber nachzudenken, diese Ärztin schien genau zu wissen, wann man in Gedanken steckte, oder kurz vorm Explodieren war, immer dann kam sie mit was neuem was sie einem sagte.

Erst als sie mich nun bat aufzustehen, begriff ich das ich bereits auf der Bettkante saß und starrte sie an. _Was... wie zum Donner..._

Sie lächelte freundlich und gab mir die Hand, schob einen Arm um meinen Rücken herum. „Und aufstehen, junge Dame!" Forderte sie mich auf. Viel zu perplex, das ich nicht einmal bemerkt hatte das ich inzwischen saß nickte ich und schon zog sie mich hoch. Ich spürte wie ich weg knickte, fluchte bereits innerlich und spannte mich an. Ihr Griff wurde fester und zu meiner absoluten Verblüffung landete ich weder auf dem Boden, noch sonst irgendwo unsanft, ich saß im Rollstuhl. Ich starrte sie erneut an. „Wie... was war das?"

„Übung?" Fragte sie, trat beschwingt hinter mich und schob mich aus dem Raum, noch ehe ich protestieren konnte und erklären, das ich nicht sie gemeint hatte, sondern warum ich weg geknickt war.

Ich kam nicht mal dazu darüber nachzudenken, ob es Absicht war, denn schon schob sie mich in einen Behandlungsraum, in dem ein Pfleger oder so was saß. Auch hier kam ich gar nicht dazu zu antworten, denn schon begann sie mir zu erklären was sie vorhatten. Mir schwirrte der Kopf und so ganz verstand ich jetzt nicht was Strom, der durch meinen Arm schoss klären sollte. Doch ich vermutete, das es daran lag, das ich mich nicht wirklich auf das konzentrieren konnte was sie erzählt hatte. Viel zu sehr beschäftigte mich meine Sorge wegen diesem Sheriff, der Tatsache das ich den Arm nicht bewegen konnte und jetzt wo ich so saß auch irgendwie mein linkes Bein nicht so zu wollen schien. Wieder einmal tobten in mir Wut, Frustration und Angst ihren unlösbaren Kampf und ich wusste, früher, oder später würde ich verlieren.

„Sag uns, wenn du etwas bemerkst."

Ich nickte und sah zu, wie der Typ an irgendwelchen Knöpfen drehte, einen anderen drückte und sehr langsam weiter drehte. Ich begann mich irgendwann zu fragen, ob das Gerät tatsächlich an war, als ich ein kaum merkliches Kribbeln vernahm und mich anspannte. „Jetzt."

Ich sah zu der Ärztin auf, sie nickte mir freundlich zu und machte sich eine Notiz, keine Spur war in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen, die verraten hätte ob das nun gut oder nicht gut war. Ich schluckte.

„Jetzt sag bitte, wenn es beginnt weh zu tuen, Steven." Sie nickte dem Typen zu. Ich spannte mich unwillkürlich an. _Wenn es wehtat? Spinnt die denn jetzt to..._

„Aauah! Idiot! Lass das!"

Der Typ zuckte zusammen und die Ärztin hob nur eine Braue. _Boah ey! Sind die hier alle auf Vulkan aufgewachsen und man hat denen nur vergessen das grinsen ab zu trainieren?_

„Jetzt noch zum Vergleich den anderen Arm."

Während der Kerl die Elektroden abmachte und an meinem beweglichen Arm anbringen wollte starrte ich die Ärztin missmutig an. „Und wenn... ich nicht will?" Fragte ich provokant. Ich war jetzt wirklich wütend und ich wollte streiten, ich wollte einen Grund zum schreien, um abzureagieren.

„Wir können auch später weitermachen, aber ich brauchen die Werte, um sie zu vergleichen." Antwortete sie ruhig.

Ich blickte sie verblüfft an._ Im Ernst jetzt?_ „Ey ihr alle hier geht mir total auf die Nerven! _Was schert_ ihr euch _um_ _mich_ und was... boah! Ihr könnt mich mal! Ich interessiere euch doch gar nicht! Nur wie ihr mich schnell wieder loswerdet und..."

„Steven lässt du uns mal alleine?"

„Natürlich Dr. Randall," der Kerl ging, ihn hatte ich aus der Fassung gebracht, bei ihr aber zweifelte ich nun ernsthaft daran das sie so etwas wie Gefühle hatte. So ruhig konnte man doch gar nicht..._Doch Spock kann. Sag doch Vulkanier. Die nervt._

„Ey! Guck mich nicht so an!" Fauchte ich wütend, griff nach der Desinfektionsflasche auf dem Tisch und warf sie blitzschnell nach ihr. Zu meinem Frust traf ich nicht einmal. „Fuck! Verpiss dich! Verschwinde! Lass mich..."

Ich erstarrte als sie plötzlich vor mir stand und meine Hand nahm. „Katherine, wir alle hier, wir wollen dir nichts, wir..."

„Leck mich doch!" Ich griff nach den Rädern und fuhr hastig aus dem Raum. Nur weg, einfach weg, darin war ich wenigstens gut, und wenn mir jemand nachkam, den schrie ich eben einfach solange an, bis er mich endlich in Ruhe ließ.

Ich jedenfalls brauchte die Ergebnisse nicht um zu begreifen, das ich ein Krüppel war. Ich hatte mir jetzt gerade bei meiner Flucht heißen Tee, oder Wasser über geschüttet und während es an meinem _Dekolleté_ noch nach brannte spürte ich an meinem Arm und auch Bein gar nichts, aber es war dort klatschnass. Heiße Tränen rannen mir über die Wangen.

Hier war meine letzte Hoffnung gewesen, jemanden zu finden, dem ich nicht egal war, dem ich hatte zeigen wollen, das ich ihm half, im Haus, im Garten, wo auch immer und nun... nun konnte ich nicht mal...

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

Das laute keifende Schreien, das mir vage bekannt vorkam, ließ mich aus dem Büro kommen. Alarmiert schaute ich mich um. „DJ?" Fragte ich den Funker. Er deutete den Gang hinunter. „Ich denke das ist eure kleine Herzallerliebste Unbekannte," grinste er. „Heißblütig die Kleine."

Ich sah ihn mahnend an und lief eilig den Gang hinunter. Ich war noch nicht weit gekommen, als das Mädchen aus dem Untersuchungszimmer rollte, sie stieß einen Angehörigen mit einem Tablett an, dessen Inhalt über sie kippte, was wahrscheinlich gut so war, der Inhalt seiner Tassen schien heiß, der Mann fluchte, sie rollte weiter.

Aus dem Behandlungszimmer kam Chris, sie fuhr sich nervös durchs Haar. „Lief nicht besonders, mmh?"

„Eigentlich schon. Ich... sie hat einfach Angst Geoff."

Ich nickte und wollte ihr nach, als sie mich festhielt.

„Ich hab nur den Arm geschafft, aber... du hattest Recht mit deiner Befürchtung."

Ich nickte seufzend, klopfte ihr auf die Schulter und bedeutete ihr, das ich jetzt gehen würde. Dann lief ich dem Mädchen nach.

Sie stand draußen hinter der Klinik und hatte den Kopf gesenkt. Ihre Schultern bebten.

Langsam trat ich näher, hielt dann aber inne, als...

„Ich... ich hab schon wieder versagt Dag..."

Das Mädchen sah zum Himmel und nun konnte ich die Tränen auf ihren Wangen glitzern sehen.

„Nichts...nichts klappt. Ich... wollte meinen Vater finden, ich... ich hab gehofft, wenn ich... helfen kann und... erwachsen bin, dann... versucht er es mit mir, aber...aber ich... ich hab ihn nicht gefunden... Geoff Standish, ich... ich... jetzt will er mich bestimmt nicht. Ein... eine Diebin und... und... Krüppel und... und wenn... ich will nicht mehr, ich..."

Ich hatte genug gehört ich trat zu ihr, beugte mich zu ihr vor und sah sie an. „Katherine, Kathie," sagte ich leise. Ihr Kopf fuhr zu mir hoch, sie starrte mich an, wirkte gehetzt und griff nach mir und schlug mich. Ich ignorierte sie entschieden und zog das zitternde Mädchen fest in meine Arme. „ist ja gut, he es..."

Sie begann zu fluchen, dann zu weinen und am Ende brachte sie unter Schluchzern hervor, das ihr Vater sie so sicher nicht wolle und alles sinnlos sei. Ich wollte antworten, als...

„Woher willst du das wissen? Du gibst ihm ja gar keine Chance?"

„Wer soll denn mich..." Stieß sie hervor und starrte Kate böse an, löste sich von mir. Kate aber blickte sie ruhig an, sah zu mir und wir nickten in stummer Übereinkunft. „Womöglich, ist es deinem Vater völlig egal, was du getan hast, oder nicht?"

„Wem ist schon egal, ob seine Tochter ein völliges Desaster ist?"

„Das bist du nicht und ich... ich kenne Geoff, es wäre ihm egal, er würde dir helfen. Er ist ein guter Vater."

„Das können Sie nicht wissen, das..." Schrie sie und schlug verzweifelt die Hand vors Gesicht.

„Das wissen Sie nicht," schluchzte sie.

Ich atmete erleichtert aus, zumindest hörte sie jetzt zu. „Doch ich weiß es," Kate legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern. „Er ist der Vater meiner Tochter, mein Mann. Und er... er ist dir kaum von der Seite gewichen, die letzte zwei Monate."

Dankbar blickte ich Kate an, ich hatte gerade genug damit zu tuen, meine Gefühle zu beherrschen. Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. Ich griff ihre Hände und drückte sie beide. „Sieh mich an," bat ich heiser. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Kathie," flüsterte Kate. „Es ist ihm gleich, Geoff ist ein guter Mensch."

Ganz langsam sah sie auf und ihre blauen Augen trafen meine. Ich nickte. Sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Ich stand wieder auf und strich ihr durch das Haar. „Du bist nicht alleine und... die Lähmung muss nicht von Dauer sein."

„Ja, aber... wenn?" Fragte sie ängstlich. Ich beugte mich vor und küsste ihre Stirn. „Dann ist es so." Sie hob die Hand und strich sich über die Stirn. „Das hast du schon mal gemacht."

Ich nickte. „Jeden Morgen, seit einigen Wochen."

Sie nickte.

Nach einer Weile waren wir zurück in ihrem Zimmer, ich hatte ihr versprochen, die Untersuchungen am Abend selber weiter zu machen und tatsächlich verlief es ohne Probleme. Dafür aber sah sie mich anschließend bange an. „Und... wie schlecht ist es?"

„Nicht aussichtslos?" Fragte ich leise und sie nickte traurig. Ich hob ihr Kinn an und lächelte ihr zu. „Das wird schon, okay?"

„Ich... ich will nicht hier bleiben. Alleine."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

„Ich... ich will nicht hier bleiben. Alleine."

Es war raus, ehe ich nachdenken konnte. Erwartungsvoll schaute ich ihn an. Waren seine Worte einfach nur das gewesen, würde er eine Ausrede finden? Besorgt schaute er mich an und ich nickte resigniert. _Ja ganz sicher wird er._

„Willst du wirklich mitkommen?"

Verblüfft sah ich ihn an, keine Ausrede? Keine Ausflüchte?

Nun setzte er sich wieder und rollte mit dem Stuhl genau vor mich. Aufmerksam, so schien es mir musterte er mich, ich hielt die Luft an, die Anspannung wuchs, ich wusste einfach gleich würde der Schlag kommen, die eine Antwort die besiegelte das ich blieb wo ich war. Es war immer so. Hier würde es auch so sein. Ganz sicher. Natürlich. Dennoch nickte ich ihm nun zu.

„Hier... hättest du aber definitiv mehr Ruhe. Zu Hause bei uns," er sah zu Boden und ich wusste in diesem Moment einfach, ich hatte Recht, die Wut begann sich zu sammeln und ich ballte die Hand im Stoff des Schlafanzuges zur Faust.

Zu meiner Irritation, legte sich seine Hand auf meine, die zweite schob sich darunter und löste meine Finger mit etwas Druck. Ich blickte wütend auf, doch sah ich nur Sorge in seinem Blick. „Zu Hause," begann er erneut und sah mich jetzt an, „...da, da wird dich deine Kleine Schwester wecken, sie... ist gerade erst ein Jahr."

Ich starrte ihn an. Ich hatte das nicht geträumt, das Kinderlachen und weinen? Ich... hatte eine Schwester? Ein Baby noch fast und er würde mich dennoch mitnehm..._ Klar und die Tür hinter dir absperren!_

„He, Kathie, Kathie was ist denn?"

„Du... ich darf ehrlich mitkommen und ihr... habt ein Baby?"

„Naja, eigentlich... ist sie mit einem Jahr ja kein Baby mehr, ein Kleinkind. Und ja, du kannst mitkommen." Er stand lächelnd auf und wandte sich ab. Verwundert blickte ich ihm nach, was hatte der denn nun vor?

„Ich... ich werde nicht eingeschlossen?"

Er wirbelte herum und diesen Gesichtsausdruck, den kannte ich,_ Er ist... erschrocken! Erschrocken aber... wieso?_

Im nächsten Moment hockte er neben mir und dem Stuhl auf dem ich saß. „Einschließen?" Seine Hand legte sich locker auf meinen linken Unterarm, ich fühlte... nichts.

„Kathie, wer hat dich eingeschlossen? Wann?"

Ich zuckte rasch die Achseln, schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Wütend kämpfte ich die Erinnerungen und die Wut an diese Vergangenheit nieder. Jeder reagierte erschrocken, wie er, oder wütend, doch keiner unternahm dann etwas, denn sie hatten sich immer herausgeredet, immer. Noch einmal wollte ich nicht davon sprechen. Nie wieder.

Plötzlich fand ich mich in seinen Armen wieder. Er war aufgestanden und hatte mich einfach hochgehoben. Ich starrte ihn an. „Nach Hause?" Fragte er leise. Ich nickte, noch immer verblüfft und ein Teil von mir war auch fest überzeugt davon, dass ich alsbald erwachen würde und dieser Mann würde mir lachend gestehen, ich sei sein neues Spielzeug, sein neuer Arbeiter und gehöre ihm, oder sonst etwas. Doch alles was geschah war, das er mich zum Auto brachte und der Funkerin auftrug den Rollstuhl aus seinem Büro nach zubringen.

Kurz darauf lenkte er den Wagen durch dunkle Straßen und hielt knapp außerhalb des Ortes an einem Haus an. Er hielt sich keineswegs damit auf, den bunten zusammengeklappten Rollstuhl aus dem Wagen zu nehmen, nein. Stattdessen nahm er mich wieder auf den Arm, trug mich zum Haus und klingelte.

„Du... hast nicht angerufen? Was wenn sie..."

„Kate hat nichts dagegen, sie..."

Die Tür öffnete die Frau aus dem Krankenhaus, seine Frau öffnete, nur trug sie jetzt eine Stoffhose und ein weites T-shirt, verwundert schaute sie uns an, ehe sie lächelte und zur Seite trat. „Zu zweit?" Fragte sie verblüfft, wie ich glaubte. Er nickte und trat mit mir im Arm ein. Er setzte mich auf dem Sofa ab und war schon wieder fort, als er zurückkam, folgte ihm auch Kate wieder in den Raum, neben sich eine jüngere Frau, die mich neugierig musterte.

„Katherine, das ist Penny meine Schwester. Pen, das ist Katherine, Geoffs Tochter."

Ich sah von einem zum anderen, während Geoff Standish, mein Vater den Rollstuhl vor mir aufbaute und mich dann hineinsetzte. Langsam nahm er neben mir auf der Couch Platz.

Ich sah besorgt in die Runde. „Habt ihr... habt ihr überhaupt... so viel Platz?"

„Du bekommst das Gästezimmer und... so bald möglich renovieren wir das," sagte Kate und Penny nickte eifrig. „Wie immer du willst, schlicht, bunt, einfarbig, oder zweifarbig."

Mein Blick huschte zu den beiden älteren Erwachsenen doch sie nickten und Penny fragte mich in einem einzigen Wortschwall gleich mehrere Fragen, mir schwirrte der Kopf. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und brauchte noch immer, um zu begreifen, das ich wohl nicht träumte.

„Penny? Penny!" Rief Geoff. Sie hingegen blickte hastig auf. Er seufzte. „Ich denke, für heute... ist es mehr als genug. Lass ihr Luft. Sie sollte eigentlich noch gar nicht die Klinik verlassen. Guy bringt Kate und mich morgen um."

Mein Kopf flog herum, alarmiert schaute ich ihn an. Doch er stand nun schon vor mir, beugte sich zu mir herunter und strich mir übers Haar. „Keine Sorge, das klär ich schon. Kate und ich sehen heute Nacht zwischenzeitlich nach dir. Komm, ich bring dich hoch ins Bett. Penny? Bring den Rollstuhl nach."


	7. Angekommen? Oder nicht?

**Gleam of hope**

**7. Angekommen? Oder nicht?**

Es war gegen vier Uhr früh, als der Wecker leise klingelte und wie zwei Stunden zuvor stand ich auf, um bei Katherine nach dem rechten zu sehen. Dieses mal wachte sie nicht einmal auf, als ich den Puls nahm und den Blutdruck mit dem kleinen Handgelenksgerät nahm. Leise schlich ich mich wieder hinaus. Dennoch war ich am kommenden Morgen nicht der erste der wach war. Penny deckte bereits den Tisch und Kaffee kochte auch schon.

„Morgen Penny, so früh schon wach?"

„Ich weiß, das ihr zwei gestern noch lange wach wart, ich dachte ich lass euch ausschlafen."

„Ah,... nun Scarlett wird aber auch jeden Moment..."

„Nein, wird sie nicht, die ist satt und schläft da vorne." Penny grinste und schaute auf das bratende Ei. Ich drehte mich herum und ging zum Laufstall im Wohnzimmer, tatsächlich lag dort mein kleiner Engel und schlief selig. Ich schaute hinter mich, zu meiner Schwägerin und kam nicht umhin daran zu denken, wie sie gewesen war, als sie hergekommen war. Keineswegs verlässlich, Drogenabhängig und launisch, kein Vergleich zu heute. Doch so lange war das ganze noch nicht her, ich würde mit Kate reden müssen, Penny sollte jetzt auf keinen Fall das Gefühl bekommen, sie müsse mehr machen, als sonst.

„Ein Penny für deine Gedanken," sagte sie plötzlich neben mir und ich zuckte zusammen.

„Was?" Fuhr ich zu ihr herum.

„Na, ja du schienst wirklich weit weg zu sein," sie grinste. Ich seufzte und nickte, schaute sie ernst an. „Weißt du... du musst nicht glauben, das du uns..."

„Ich weiß schon, ich bin keine Last, weil ich ja auch helfe und so und nein, ich glaube nicht, das ihr mich raus werft, wegen Katherine. Aber vielleicht... darf ich helfen?"

Ich nickte und wollte sie eben etwas fragen, als wir besagte leise rufen hörten.

„Hallo?"

„Geoff?"

„Kate?"

Ich grinste meiner Schwägerin zu und ging aus dem Raum.

Ihren nachdenklichen Blick sah ich nicht mehr.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Erschrocken blickte ich mich im halb hellen Zimmer um und brauchte einen Moment ehe die Erinnerung kam. Ich schlug mir vor die Stirn. _Dumme Nuss! Du bist bei ihm!_

Die Erinnerung daran brachte meinen Bauch zum kribbeln und ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Es war scheinbar noch nicht ganz hell und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie früh es war, hier war keine Uhr. Aber ich brauchte wirklich dringend mal Hilfe. Ich stöhnte und schloss frustriert die Augen, schüttelte den Kopf. _Bisher war er ja immer recht freundlich und so, aber wenn ich sie jetzt wecke, womöglich das Baby? _

_Kleinkind!_ Korrigierte mein besserwisserischer Verstand. Ich schalt ihn Ruhe.

Dann schloss ich die Augen und rief leise, nach ihnen, trotz besseren Wissens. Ich kam alleine noch nicht mal richtig hoch auf die linke Seite, aber genau da, hatte er den Rollstuhl gestern abgestellt.

Ich starrte das Ding mit einem neuen Anflug Ärger an und rief erneut.

„Guten Morgen Katherine. Gut geschlafen?"

Verblüfft sah ich ihn an. Er stand angezogen vor mir und wirkte tatsächlich so gar nicht verschlafen. War das normal?

„Wie... wie spät ist das?" Fragte ich verwundert. „Ähm...," er schaute auf sein Handgelenk, „kurz nach sechs."

„Kurz nach... immer so früh wach?"

Er zuckte die Achseln und kam langsam näher. „Ich bin Arzt."

_Soll mir das jetzt was sagen? _Ich verdrehte innerlich die Augen, zwang mich zur Ruhe, um nicht aggressiv, oder unfreundlich zu werden, bisher gab er sich schließlich echt Mühe. Die zwei Tage die ich ihn nun fast kannte, war er nichts als ruhig und freundlich gewesen. Ich seufzte. „Ich... muss zur... zur Toilette?" Fragte ich leise und schaute rasch weg, denn mir wurde gerade sieden heiß bewusst, das ich das nicht unbedingt mit ihm machen wollte. _Na prima! Hätte dir DAS Problem nicht vielleicht besser gestern schon einfallen sollen!? Immerhin ist er dein Vater, also warum zum Teufel sollte Kate..._

„Warte," sagte er ging kurz raus und kam mit Penny, Kates Schwester, die hier auch wohnte wieder. Ich nickte ihr verkniffen zu und Penny lächelte. „Morgen, ich werde dir helfen okay?"

Ich sah sie unschlüssig an, nickte aber.

„Okay, wollen wir?" er schaute mich an, ich nickte und er half mir in eine Position auf der Bettkante. Dieses mal merkte ich mir was er machte und mir fiel auf, das er wieder vor allem und länger meine linke Seite berührte und anfasste. _Da wo ich nichts fühle? Will er nicht, das ich etwas merke? Das ich seine Berühr..._

„Stell dich immer vor sie und ihre Füße, damit sie nicht wegrutschen kann. Dann fass sie an den Hüften." Penny nickte und dann sah er mich an. „Deine Hände müssen in meinen Nacken." Er hob meinen fast schlaffen linken Arm und hielt ihn an seinem Hals. „Umgreif mich mit der rechten Hand, fass deine eigene an und zieh dich hoch, bei drei."

„Aber..."

„Das geht, versuch es."

Ich nickte, dennoch sah ich mich innerlich gleich auf dem Boden landen, doch natürlich saß ich Momente später sicher im Rollstuhl. „Aber... auf der Toilette, da..."

„Da ist ein Schränkchen, du kannst dich drauf lehnen, das kriegen wir schon hin." Penny strahlte mich fröhlich an und schob mich an meinem Vater vorbei. Ich sah noch einen Moment zu ihm und dann hoch zur munteren jungen Frau, die mich nun schob. War das hier echt normal, diese gute Laune? Das jeder ständig half?

_Das kann nicht normal sein. Nein. Jeder ist sich immer selbst der nächste!_

_Das …. das hier kann einfach kein... kein... Heiter- Eitel- Sonnenschein- sein, oder wie das heißt._

Minuten später aber saß ich auf der Toilette und Penny nickte mir zu. „Ich stehe vor der Tür, gleich helfe ich dir beim anziehen und waschen wenn du magst, dann... musst du dich da nicht zweimal hochziehen. Oder soll das lieber Kate machen?"

Ich zuckte die Achseln.

Penny nickte. „Ist deine Entscheidung, sie kann es später auch im Liegen machen. Ich bin draußen."

Als ich alleine war, dachte ich darüber nach, was mir wohl lieber war. Tatsächlich aber behagten mir beide Alternativen nicht. Es hatte mir schon im Krankenhaus nicht gefallen. Anderseits hatte die Schwester mich das was ging alleine machen lassen, unten rum ging das aber definitiv nur im Bett. Ich stöhnte.

„Alles klar?"

_Sie klingt ja besorgt._ „Ja," antwortete ich rasch, damit sie nicht jetzt schon hereinkam.

Am Ende saß ich auf der Bettkante und vor mir stand eine Waschschüssel, im liegen hatte ich angefangen mich zu waschen, alleine, nachdem sie mir geholfen hatte die Hose auszuziehen. Langsam begann ich zu ahnen, warum Kate gestern Abend auf das Nachthemd bestanden hatte, ich war nun noch immer bekleidet. Trotzdem fühlte ich mich elendig ausgeliefert. Ich wollte eben anfangen, als es klopfte und Penny zurückkam. Sie hielt was in der Hand und lächelte verlegen. Kate ist wach, sie sagt, ich soll dir das hier am Bett und Schrank anbinden, damit du dich alleine hinsetzen kannst. Willst du... es probieren?"

Ich schaute sie nachdenklich an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann ohne Lehne doch eh nicht sitzen."

„Dann zeigt es dir Kate später. Brauchst du Hilfe?"

„Nein," log ich und wich ihrem nachdenklichen Blick aus, sie nickte und ging. Ich schluckte und legte Arm, wie Kopf auf das Schränkchen vor mir.

„Katherine?"

Ich drehte mich herum, in der Tür stand Kate. In ihrer Mimik sah ich etwas das ich selbst zu gut kannte, Vorsicht. Nachdenklich schaute ich sie an. Ich fühlte mich plötzlich gefangen und hilfloser als zuvor. Ich war mir bewusst, das sie wissen würde, das ich nicht weiterkam, vermutlich hatte es auch Penny gewusst. Ich senkte den Kopf.

„Hey, das wird schon. Ich kann dir zeigen, wie du möglichst viel alleine machst und... in die Dusche können wir einen Stuhl stellen, mmh?"

„Ja und was... wenn... ich muss und du und Penny..."

„Über Tag nehmen wir dich mit in die Klinik, da ist immer jemand und auch das, wirst du sicher bald selber machen."

„Ja, klar."

„Hab vertrauen."

„Worin und warum? Es hat mich nie belohnt, nur gekostet."

„Hier nicht," antwortete sie leise, sie stand jetzt vor mir, griff meinen Arm und ich beobachtete widerwillig wie sie den Stoff über meinen Arm hinauf schob, sie ließ los. „Jetzt der Kopf."

Ich blinzelte, sie nickte mir stumm zu und mit Mühe und sicherlich viel zu umständlich hatte ich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit meinen Kopf durch die Öffnung gebracht, ich holte tief Luft und begann damit meinen rechten Arm irgendwie in den Ärmel zu bekommen. Schon bald war ich verärgert über den widerspenstigen Stoff. „Boah Fuck! Scheiß Teil!"

„Ganz ruhig, warte, erst zieh es dir glatt, dann mit dem Ärmel hinein." Sie zog das Shirt von vorne schon herunter und ich schob meinen Arm von unten hindurch. Frustriert sah ich sie an. „Das klappt doch nie."

„Ich halte dagegen," erklärte sie ruhig und nickte. Ich stöhnte und sah sie verärgert an. „Und... und was ist mit... der Hose, dem Waschen... ich... ich will das alleine..."

„Das wirst du, okay? Das... braucht Geduld und... Übung."

„Geduld? Vertrauen? Das... das... nein."

„Komm, ich helfe dir bei der Hose."

Ich stieß einen frustrierten Laut aus und sie blieb mit der Hose vor mir abwartend stehen. Ich spürte Tränen in meinen Augen und fluchte, mir war gerade so dermaßen egal, das sie mich hören konnte. Ich ließ meine Wut und die Frust heraus. Als ich fertig war mit meinem Ausbruch schaute ich sie besorgt an. Doch sie setzte sich nur ruhig neben mich und musterte mich. „Ist okay."

„Warum... warum seit ihr so freundlich?"

„Ich... habe deinen Vater eigentlich nur zwei mal unfreundlich erlebt, aber da... da war er wirklich sauer, einmal... hatte er Angst um mich, das andere mal... wollte jemand die Klinik schließen."

„Zu mir... war nie jemand freundlich, nicht... nicht länger als einige Minuten."

„Dann... solltest du wohl anfangen, dich daran zu gewöhnen." Sie rutschte vom Bett, kniete sich davor und begann mir die Hose anzuziehen. Ich seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das... das ist soo ätzend."

Irgendwo im Haus begann ein Kind zu schreien und Kate stand grinsend auf, musterte mich. „Komm, ich helf dir hoch."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

1 Monat später

Ich schaute auf, als es klopfte. Noch ehe ich etwas sagen konnte stand Kate in der Tür zwischen den Büros und die Haupttür öffnete sich. Es war Reebecca, sie trat mit einem Seuftzen ein und lehnte sich gegen die Tür.

_Katherine._

Ich stand auf, ich wusste ich hatte Recht und nach Kates Miene zu schließen, dachte auch sie gar nicht erst an einen von Beccas anderen Patienten, obgleich zwei der Männer wirklich Problemfälle waren. Ich seufzte und sah sie ernst an. „Was ist es diesmal?"

„Sie macht nicht mit. Ich meine... nicht heute, ich rede... von der ganzen Woche. Sie weigert sich, oder es scheint sie höre nicht zu, ich... ich denke sie ist frustriert, womöglich..."

„Das ist es nicht," sagte ich leise und schüttelte den Kopf, ich schaute zu Kate, wir hatten erst gestern gesprochen, weil wir uns ernstlich Sorgen machten. Es gab Fortschritte, sie konnte inzwischen einiges alleine, hatte sich angewöhnt es einhändig zu machen. Aber sie hasste es und hinzu kam, das sie quasi immer alleine war.

„Was meint ihr? Ihr... wisst doch was?"

„Sie ist... deprimiert," erklärte Kate und ich nickte. „Genauer, wir vermuten sie hat eine Depression, sie... will nichts neues ausprobieren und traut sich nichts. Am Anfang... hat sie es zumindest alleine versucht, wenn sie uns schon nicht getraut hat. Aber jetzt... wir kommen nicht weiter."

„Ihr habt einmal gesagt, sie habe geäußert, dass sie nicht Vertrauen will, weil sie nur enttäuscht wurde?" Chris kam aus ihrem Büro. Ich seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Naja, sie hat es ganz am Anfang Kate entgegen geschrien, indirekt. Nur... wie sollen wir ihr noch beweisen, das sie uns vertrauen kann? Chris, wir haben doch schon alles..."

„Vielleicht... müsst ihr es ganz anders anpacken."

„Was meinst du?" Kate schaute die Freundin nicht weniger irritiert an, als ich. „Zeigt ihr, das ihr zwei _ihr_ vertraut?"

„Ähm... ich dachte eigentlich ich habe von Anfang an nichts anderes getan, als..."

„Gebt ihr etwas, das eindeutig ist. Sie muss merken, das es keinen Zweifel bei euch gibt, an ihr und ihrem Können, ihrem Tuen."

„Aber sie traut doch sich selber nicht," entgegnete ich und wollte fortfahren, als mich Kates Hand auf meinem Arm zurückhielt, fragend schaute ich sie an. „Ja?"

„Es gibt eines, das wir noch nicht versucht haben."

„Ach j..." ich brach ab, als ich ihren Blick sah, wusste ich woran sie dachte und skeptisch schaute ich sie an. „Sicher, Kate?"

Sie nickte.

Nun, ich war mir dafür gar nicht sicher und schaute sie dementsprechend an. „Ich weiß nicht, bisher wollte sie nicht mal mit dir die Windel wechseln."

„Das muss sie ja gar nicht. Ich füttere sie, mach sie frisch und wir fahren eine Stunde, oder so ins Pup. Was soll passieren?"

„Und wenn sie schreit?"

„Lassen wir eine Flasche und den Wärmer oben."

„Du willst das ehrlich wagen?"

Kate nickte.


	8. Sturm

So ihr Lieben hier geht's jetzt auch weiter. Ich habe zwar schon viele Kapis hier fertig und so, aber ich musste jetzt endlich mal mit meiner anderen Story: „Geheimnis von Atlantis" voran kommen. Das ist nun endlich geschafft, auch das Ende dort so gut wie auf elektronisches Papier gebannt, daher kann ich mich nun auch wieder den anderen Geschichten widmen und so geht's also auch hier jetzt weiter:

Viel Spaß! Und hinterlasst mir doch bitte eine Nachricht, wie ihr es findet!

LG Dani

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Gleam of hope**

**8. Sturm**

_Seit Wochen ist es nun immer das gleiche_, dachte ich sarkastisch_, fröhlich- freundliches Miteinander, Lächeln, Gespräche, Frühstück, Klinik. Sie arbeiten, ich langweile mich. Sie arbeiten, ich habe Therapie. Sie arbeiten, bei mir geschieht nichts. Sie arbeiten, ich werde angestarrt. Zurück zum Wagen, wir fahren zum Haus. Gespräche, Lächeln, Essen, kein Lächeln? Dann Gespräche, sorgenvolle Blicke, Fragen, ruhiger Abend und ich alleine._

Es begann zu regnen und ich überlegte wie von selbst, wie es wohl wäre, einfach so fort zufließen, wie der Regen auf dem Weg, oder der Pfütze, im Fluss.

_Fluss, Wasser, Bewegungsbad... Bewegen... Aufmunternde Worte, fordernde Worte und Blicke..._

… _Enttäuschung,..._

… Wut, Zorn wuchsen an,

…._ immer nur Freundlichkeit... _

…_. Lächeln... hilfe... Verständnis..._

…_. und bei mir tut sich nichts. Gar nichts._

„Katherine?"

_Wunderbar, jetzt höre ich die geduldige Stimme schon in Gedanken... boah ich will wieder alleine sein! Ich will... gar nichts mehr!_

„He, Kathie?"

Ich zuckte zusammen und sah neben mich.

_Verdammt! Die haben wirklich mit mir geredet._ „Gehts dir gut?" Kate schaute mich besorgt an, ich zwang mich zu einem Lächeln, war aber dieses mal gar nicht so sicher, das sie es mir auch abkaufte. Ich seufzte und nickte. „Kopfweh?" Fragte ich leise. Ihr Blick wurde skeptisch und hinter ihr erschien ihr Mann, mein Vater. Er hatte Scarlett im Arm und musterte mich besorgt. „Willst du gleich eine Schmerztablette?"

_Was... klar, verstehe. _Schnell schüttelte ich den Kopf und löste den Sicherheitsgurt, er reichte Scarlett an Kate weiter und kam zu mir, holte mich aus dem Wagen und setzte mich in den Rollstuhl. Ich schloss frustriert die Augen und... _Tada!_ Da war es wieder, mein schwarzes, tiefes Loch in dem ich mich gefangen fühlte. Tag ein und aus, immer das gleiche. Ich konnte nicht wirklich am Unterricht der Schule teilnehmen und hier gab es nur Erwachsene._ Immer die Gleichen Gesichter, die gleichen Worte, der Gleiche Ablauf._

Erst als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, bemerkte ich, das wir bereits im Haus waren und zuckte erneut zusammen. Er fuhr mich ins Esszimmer und musterte mich. „Wie geht's dir wirklich?" Fragte er und allein die Frage sagte mir, das er mir eben nicht geglaubt hatte. Doch als ich ihn nun ansah und seinen Blick bemerkte, da wurde es überdeutlich klar. Ich wich rasch seinem Blick aus, schüttelte den Kopf. Er stand auf, ich folgte ihm mit einem verstohlenem Blick und wusste sofort meine Antwort missfiel ihm. Ich war daher erleichtert, das er es dennoch ließ weiter zu fragen und atmete aus. Er sah mich wieder an und nickte. „Du weißt, wo wir sind, wenn du reden möchtest. Okay?"

Ich nickte, aber nur damit er mich in Ruhe ließ. Ich wollte jetzt nichts davon hören, welche Fortschritte ich angeblich gemacht hatte. Denn für mich waren das keine Fortschritte, sondern nur etwas das ich notgedrungen gelernt hatte, _ich meine, hinsetzten, sitzen bleiben, ohne Lehne, nicht aus dem Rollstuhl rutschen, sich waschen? Jap, _voll_ die Fortschritte. _Logo_! Aber so was von!_

„Ich will ins Bett," log ich rasch, als er den Mund erneut öffnete und hoffte damit endlich alleine zu sein, für diesen Tag. Alleine von all dem falschen Lob, den Blicken, von allem.

Er packte tatsächlich den Rollstuhl und stimmte ein wenig frustriert, wie mir schien zu mich ins Zimmer zu bringen. Er hatte eben die Armlehne gelöst und wollte mich ins Bett bringen, als es aus dem Funk klang:

_Viktor Charlie Charlie, an Charlie Hotel Sierra! (#)_

Alarmiert fuhr der Kopf von Geoff Standish hoch, sein Blick glitt an mir vorbei zur Tür. So besorgt hatte ich ihn ehrlich lange nicht gesehen. „Entschuldige," murmelte er, schien verwirrt und lief aus dem Raum. Ich sah ihm nach.

Momente später kam er zurück.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_-Geoff-_

Ich erreichte die Funkstation in der oberen Etage, als Kate sich bei D.J. zurückmeldete. Ich sah sie fragend an und schüttelte den Kopf. Das war nun wirklich unnötig gewesen, fand ich. Doch dann meldete sich der junge Funker zurück, er klang hektisch...

_Kate ist Geoff da?_

„Wir sind beide hier D.J." Erwiderte Kate.

_Guy und Chris sind zur Handerson Farm geflogen und können erst morgen zurück. Aber... Lawson hat angerufen, er habe da eine junge schwanger mit Wehen, er sagt sie wir sollen kommen._

Wir wechselten einen Blick, meine Sorge sank wieder merklich. Ich schmunzelte leicht und nahm Kate den Funk ab. „Ist seine Tochter nicht da?" Fragte ich locker. D.J. ließ mich wissen, das sie auch da sei und ich nickte Kate zu. „Beruhige ihn und sag ihm, ich hätte vollstes Vertrauen in Vicky. Sie schafft das."

_Nein, du verstehst nicht! _Rief D.J. ins Mikro, ungewöhnlich, normalerweise blieb er ruhig und sachlich. _Vicky hat gesagt, sie braucht einen Arzt, es stimmt was nicht, sollte er ausrichten._

„D.J. kannst du uns verbinden?"

_Klar, Boss, so jetzt!_

„Vicky? Hier ist Geoff Standish. Wo ist das Problem?"

_Sie... sie ist... viel zu schwach, es geht nicht voran und... sie blutet._

„Wer ist die Frau, wie weit ist sie?"

_Ende achter Monat, sie ist neunzehn und gestürzt als die Wehen anfingen._

Ich fuhr mir über die Stirn warf Kate einen besorgten Blick zu. „Ich packe! Sag D.J. er soll Penny heimschicken!"

Ich nickte gab es an D.J. weiter und konzentrierte mich. „Vicky? Ihre Werte."

Sie waren viel zu niedrig und auch sonst alles was Vicky beschrieb klang gar nicht gut. Ich fuhr mir durch das Haar und seufzte. „Ich bin in ca. fünfzehn Minuten da. Vicky, wo ist sie gestürzt?"

_Treppe, die letzten drei Stufen._

„Wie ist sie aufgekommen?"

_Steißbein_.

„Wir kommen. Charlie Hotel Sierra Over and out," erklärte Kate.

Wir sahen uns an. Ich musterte meine Frau. „Sicher Kate? Ich schaffe das bestimmt auch mit Vicky."

„Ja, und wer kümmert sich um den Kindsvater, wenn etwas schief geht?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bringe alles in den Wagen, sag du es ihr."

„Kate ich weiß wirklich nicht, ich meine..., bis wir zurück sind können Stunden..."

„Sie schafft das und Penny ist in vielleicht vierzig, oder fünfzig Minuten da, je nach dem wie schnell Annie sie ablösen kann. Scarlett wacht so rasch nicht wieder auf! Beeile dich. Ich hole alles was Scarlett brauchen könnte hier runter."

Mit mulmigen, wenn nicht zu sagen überaus besorgtem Gefühl trat ich zurück in das Zimmer meiner Tochter. Ja, wir hatten sie einige Zeit mit Scarlett alleine lassen wollen, aber wir hatten nur hinunter zum Nachbarn gewollt, nun würden wir fünfzehn Minuten entfernt sein und wer weiß wie lange. Ich schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und ging um sie herum, setzte mich auf das Bett und sah sie ernst an.

„Was... ist passiert? Du..."

„Kate und ich müssen zu einem Notfall, mit dem Auto, es ist... fünfzehn Minuten entfernt. Wir... kommen womöglich erst spät in der Nacht wieder. Penny kommt sobald sie jemand ablöst, aber das heißt..."

„_Ihr könnt mich hier doch nicht _ALLEINE_ lassen!?"_

Ich beugte mich vor, legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm und nickte. „Du schaffst das schon, auf der Kommode im Kinderzimmer stehen der Flaschenwärmer und eine Milchflasche, sollte sie Hunger bekommen. Du erreichst D.J. in der Zentrale wenn etwas ist und er weiß, wo wir sind."

Sie starrte mich fassungslos und entsetzt an. „Ja, aber, was wenn... ich meine... was wenn sie keinen Hunger, was, wenn..."

„Du schaffst das. Ich vertraue dir, Kathie. Du kannst das." Ich gab ihr einen Stirnkuss und ging, mein schlechtes Gefühl wuchs, doch Kate rief unten an der Treppe. Ich lief zu ihr, bemerkte jedoch während ich vor ihr stehenblieb, das es auch ihr recht mulmig war. Dennoch schaffte sie es zu einem Lächeln. „Wir tuen das richtige, nur eben... anders als erwartet."

Ich nickte und folgte ihr hinaus.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Erst als ich ihr Auto hörte begriff ich wirklich, das sie getan hatten, was er mir eben erklärt hatte. Sie hatten mich tatsächlich mit ihrer Tochter alleine gelassen. Mit dem was die beiden hüteten wie ihren Augapfel. Mich, den Krüppel. Mich, die weder stehen, noch gehen, noch mit beiden Händen arbeiten konnte. Wie zum Teufel sollte ich denn...

Plötzlich schien es mir als breche meine Welt über mir zusammen und ich begann zu schluchzen. All die zurückgehaltenen Tränen bahnten sich nun ungehemmt einen Weg über meine Wange.

Erst Scarletts herzzerreißendes Schreien erreichte mich und ich realisierte das es draußen stürmte und gewitterte wie beim Tag des jüngsten Gerichts. Ich hielt die Luft an. _Sie schreit! Sie hat Angst! Ich hab Angst! Ich muss zu ihr, ich... wie soll ich sie trösten? Ich..._ „_Kann sie nicht mal raus nehmen!_"

Dennoch fuhr ich zu Scarletts Kinderzimmer herüber, brauchte aber gefühlte Unendlichkeiten, um den schmalen, leichten Rollstuhl einhändig bis dorthin zu befördern. Ich stieß das kleine Schränkchen im Flur um, rammte die Türrahmen, das an einem das Holz splitterte, ich fluchte über mich, und diesen bescheuerten Sandsturm, der mich damals in diesen Hangar getrieben hatte, über diesen Scheiß Unfall, über Kate und Geoffrey, die mich hier alleine gelassen hatten. Einfach über alles.

Ich schloss die Augen, fuhr weiter und erreichte endlich das weinende Kind. Scarlett stand in ihrem Bettchen und sah mich aus großen Augen hilflos an. Ich streckte die Hand durch das Gitter und versuchte es mit dem einzigen was mir möglich war und was ich tuen konnte. Ich begann sie zu streicheln und mit ihr zu reden.

Sie beruhigte sich aber erst, als es draußen endlich leiser wurde, bis dahin war ich längst nass geschwitzt. Erleichtert sah ich zu wie sie einschlief, deckte sie zu und strich ihr über den Rücken, das Haar und stutzte. Ich beugte mich so weit vor wie es ging und legte meine Hand auf ihre Stirn. Ich erstarrte. Scarlett glühte.

Mühsam zwang ich mich zur Ruhe, mir war selber heiß, es war stickig, das machte das Wetter. Sicherlich war es so. Ich betrachtete die Kleine genauer und begann mir einzubilden, dass sie schwerer atmete als sonst. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. _Quatsch, sie hat eben lange geschrien, sie..._

Es gelang mir nicht. mir einzureden, das es nichts war. Im Gegenteil, mit jeder Minute wurde ich unruhiger. Ich betrachtete den kleinen Joystick am Rollstuhl. Ich hatte den noch nie benutzt, nicht wirklich eine Ahnung wie schwer das war. _Aber wenn sie Fieber hat?_

Ich erinnerte mich an das Jahr in Neuseeland, fern jeder Zivilisation, mein kleiner Pflegebruder war kaum drei gewesen. Er war am Nachmittag munter herum gesprungen und hatte in der Nacht Fieber bekommen, zwei Tage später, ehe wir im Krankenhaus gewesen waren, war er jedoch gestorben. Die Bilder, die Geräusche seines Atems, alles kam mir wieder in den Sinn. Angst und Panik nahmen mir die Luft. Ich sah auf das kleine Mädchen in seinem Bettchen. _Scarlett ist so viel jünger und ich... ich bin wieder alleine, ich..._

Entschlossen schob ich den Hebel um, der den Elektromotor aktivierte und betätigte den Joystick.

_**KRAWUUM!**_

Der Wickeltisch bebbte drohend, Scarlett schrie. Ich stöhnte und rollte per Hand zurück, streichelte sie und summte ein Wiegenlied, bis sie wieder schlief. Noch vorsichtiger als zuvor und mit ruckelnden Sätzen bewegte ich mich voran bis in den Flur. Dann ins Bad.

Jetzt war ich Kate dankbar dafür, dass sie das Bad um geräumt hatte und für den Greifer, den ich bisher rein aus Protest nie benutzt hatte. Mit ihm fischte ich den Schlüssel des Medizinschrankes vom Haken. Anschließend streckte ich mich und schloss den Schrank auf, eilig suchte ich das Fieberthermometer. Als ich es nicht gleich fand, bekam ich erneut Panik. Dann hatte ich es endlich und stöhnte. _Prima! Jetzt also... nur noch zurück! Ganz einfach... FUCK!_

„Wehe du Scheißteil, wenn du nicht machst was du sollst!" Warnte ich den Rollstuhl und schüttelte sofort wieder den Kopf, _wie bescheuert bitte ist denn das?! Ich schimpfe mit meinem...Rollstuhl?!_

Zurück bei Scarlett, was immerhin fünfzehn Minuten gedauert hatte, also hin und zurück, sah ich mich vor dem nächsten Problem. Raus holen konnte ich sie nicht, mich zu ihr hinunter beugen auch nicht, wie also sollte ich das dumme Ding benutzen. Dann fiel mir ein, das ich einen Denkfehler begann, dies war ein modernes Ohrthermometer. Ich seufzte, testete es bei mir und streckte mich durchs Gitter zu der Kleinen hinunter. Die Haltung die ich einnehmen musste, war nicht nur unangenehm und zog im Arm, nein ich konnte das dumme Teil auch kaum festhalten. Beim dritten Versuch, wachte Scarlett beinahe auf, aber ich war fertig. Bittend betrachtete ich das Display und mir wurde übel.

_39,2_

Entsetzt starrte ich das Teil an. Draußen gewitterte es wieder und ich schaute zur Uhr. Es war zwölf.

_Moment! Zwölf?! Aber... Penny!_

Ich starrte auf die Uhr und zu meiner Angst kam nun eine ausgemachte Panik.

Scarlett brauchte Medizin, sie brauchte Trinken. Sie brauchte ihre Eltern! Und ich war hier ganz alleine, ich wusste nicht mal, was ich ihr geben könnte.

Im Flur rauschte der Funk.

Mein Kopf flog herum. _D.J!_

Ich fuhr in den Flur und zog solange am Kabel, bis ich das Funkteil hatte. „_D.J?_" Schrie ich hinein. Nichts, dann erinnerte ich mich an etwas...

„Viktor Charlie Charlie?! Bitte kommen!_ D.J?! CHRIS!?_"

_NEIN, NEIN, NEIN! Bitte! Bitte NICHT!_

_Jetzt meldet euch doch Verdammt!_

_Viktor Charlie Charlie hört, wer bitte spricht da?_

Erleichterung durchflutete mich. Ich schnappte nach Luft. _„D.J?!"_

_KATHIE_!

„Penny? Penny warum bist du nicht hier? Wo sind alle? Scarlett hat hohes Fieber! Sie... wo ist Geoff?! Penny, ich hab Angst! Ich...ich... ich kann nichts machen! Ich weiß doch nicht mal, wie ich... oder was ich... _Penny? Penny!?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(#) Charlie Hotel Sierra-steht für Coppers Hill, Standish= Straße,in der das Haus der Standish hier steht und der Familienname: Sierra steht für das S = Standish_


	9. Ungewissheit- dunkle Stunden der Nacht

**Gleam of hope**

**9. Ungewissheit – dunkle Stunden der Nacht**

Als ich die Tür aufstieß und hektisch seinen Namen rief, hörte ich ihn weiter hinten aufspringen und schnelle Schritte noch ehe er in Sicht kam. Besorgt starrte er mich an. „Penny? Penny was machst du..."

„Die Straße! D.J. die Straße ist weg gespült, da... da ist nichts mehr, ich... scheiße, D.J. ruf Kate und Geoff an, sie müssen zurück, sie..."

„Das kann ich nicht."

Ich starrte ihn entgeistert an. „Was... was heißt du kannst nicht?"

„Seit ungefähr einer Stunde bekomme ich keinen Kontakt mehr zu allem hinter Cooper`s Hill."

„_WAS?!"_ Ich brauchte einen Moment, dann schloss ich wieder meine Jacke und wirbelte herum. D.J. packte mich und hielt mich fest. „Du kannst da jetzt nicht raus! Wenn die Straße weg ist, dann kommst du höchstens mit dem Flugzeug, oder mit Licht im Boot..."

„_D.J.! Sie sind alleine! Eine hilflose vierzehnjährige mit einem Kleinkind!"_

Er nickte ernst. „Ich weiß, komm mit!" Er zog mich mit sich zur Funkstation und setzte einen allgemeinen Funkspruch ab. Doch kaum jemand antwortete. Ich starrte ihn entsetzt an. Er schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Bleib hier. Ich sag im Pup Bescheid. Vielleicht weiß Vic etwas, Jack Carruthers ist erst morgen zurück."

Zitternd nickte ich und spürte die Tränen in meinem Gesicht. Er war kaum weg, als Chris sich meldete und fragte was passiert sei. Rasch schilderte ich ihr, das ich nicht nach Hause kam, das wir niemanden hinter Cooper`s Hill erreichten und die meine beiden Nichten alleine waren. Chris sprach mir gut zu, das eine Nacht schon nicht schaden würde und dass sie morgen früh im ersten Licht starten würde, Guy könne alleine bleiben und ein Auto nehmen. Ich nickte, antwortete und schüttelte dann doch den Kopf. „Chris das geht nicht, ich meine... wenn doch was passiert? Ein Blitz? Schlangen? Irgendwas?"

„Penny, beruhige dich. Ich bin sicher Kate und Geoff haben alles verriegelt."

„Ja, aber..."

Die Stunden vergingen und wir bekamen einfach niemanden in der Nähe unseres Hauses an den Funk. Dazu kam, das ich immer unruhiger wurde, mit jeder Stunde die verging. Ohne Emma und Meggie wäre ich längst durchgedreht und einfach blindlings losgestürmt.

Ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als D.J. mit einer Tasse Tee herein kam und schüttelte müde den Kopf. Ich weiß einfach, das etwas nicht stimmt, ich..."

„Penny, Chris hat Recht, du musst dich beruhigen. Wenn was wäre, dann hätte sich doch Kathie sicher gemeldet oder?"

„Ich... ja, ja ihr habt ja vermutlich Recht," doch da blieb dieses unbestimmte Gefühl und ich schloss gepeinigt die Augen. D.J. trat hinter mich und legte einen Arm um mich. He, ruhig, die beiden schlafen sicher un..."

_D.J!?_

Wir fuhren zusammen, der Funkspruch drang nur leise zu uns durch den Flur hinüber, doch es war definitiv ein Rufen gewesen, begleitet von vielen Störungen. Ich sah hinter mich, doch er war schon weg, rasch sprang ich auf und lief hinter her.

_Viktor Charlie Charlie?! Bitte kommen! _D.J?! CHRIS!?

Mir blieb das Herz stehen und ich rührte mich nicht vom Fleck diese absolut panische Stimme, schnürte mir alles ab. _Oh, bitte, bitte, lass sie nur Angst haben, bitte lieber Gott! Bitte!_

„Viktor Charlie Charlie hört, wer bitte spricht da?"

_Moment? Hatte mir mein Hirn einen Streich gespielt? D.J. hätte Kathie doch sicherlich auch erkannt, oder? Klar hätte er, er kennt sie, er..._

_D.J?!_

_Nein, nein nein!_ Schrie alles in mir, ich stürzte vor und griff nach dem Funk, entriss es ihm. „KATHIE!_?"_

_Penny? Penny warum bist du nicht hier? Wo sind alle? Scarlett hat hohes Fieber! Sie... wo ist Geoff?! Penny, ich hab Angst! Ich...ich... ich kann nichts machen! Ich weiß doch nicht mal, wie ich... oder was ich... Penny? Penny!?_

Panisch starrte ich in die Runde. _Fieber? Die beiden waren alleine, wie in Gottesnamen..._

Mir wurde der Funk weggenommen, es war Annie. „Katherine? Hörst du mich? Hier ist Annie. Bist du sicher das sie Fieber hat? Weißt du wie hoch?"

Dankbar blickte ich Annie an, sie sah unheimlich besorgt aus, doch ihre Stimme war ruhig und klar, ich spürte wie ich zitterte und umklammerte meine eigenen Hände. Besorgt lauschte ich.

_Ja, ich bin sicher. 39,2 vorhin, jetzt... 39,5. ich... ich kann das nicht noch einmal... ich... ich will nicht das sie stirbt, das sie... _

Erschrocken fuhr mein Kopf herum. Annie schüttelte den Kopf und Meggie zog mich mit Emma weg vom Funk. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und blieb weinend stumm. Emma hielt mich fest.

„Kathie... Kathie ganz ruhig, bitte, hör mir zu. Niemand stirbt vom Fieber, nie..."

_Ben... ist tot, er... er war drei, Ben war eben fröhlich munter, dann starb er in meinen Armen, ich...ich will das nicht, ich... ich kann das nicht, ich..._

Ich riss mich von Emma los und schaute Annie ernst an. „Was... was muss sie tun?"

„Paracetamol wenn es da ist, am besten als Zäpfchen und kalte Wickeln, auf der Wade. Aber..."

_Bitte... ich... ich kann das nicht, ich... Penny? Penny! Komm doch, ich... ich hab Angst, ich..._

Ich nahm Annie entschlossen den Funk ab und nickte ihr zu. „Kathie? Kathie Süße bitte hör mir zu, hier ist Penny. Kathie? _Kathie_!"

_P-penny?_

„Ja, hör mir zu Kleines, du schaffst das. Ich... ich komme sobald die Straße befahrbar ist, okay? Versprochen. Du musst kalte Umschläge machen, auf die Wade und ein Paracetamol Zäpfchen. Kate hat welche im Bad, in..."

_Ich... ich kann aber nicht, ich... wie soll ich das denn... ich komm doch gar nicht an Scarlett... ich... ich will nicht, dass sie stirbt, ich..._

_Kathie? Hier ist Dr. Randall, Chris mach ihr Wickeln und geb ihr Leitungswasser zu trinken, ihr habt doch einen Flaschenwärmer da oben? Lass das Wasser kochen und lass es sie ruhig warm trinken._

_Ich... ich will kann das nicht,...ich..._

Katherine war völlig außer sich, sie hatte ganz offenbar wirklich Angst. Annie bedeutete D.J. den Ton zu kappen und fragte Chris ob das ratsam wäre. Doch Chris gab zu bedenken, das es das einzig machbare sei. „Und wenn sie eine Tablette klein drückt? Ins Wasser?"

_Nein, sie ist noch zu klein, die Dosis zu ungenau und Scarlett hat einen empfindlichen Darm._

Ich nickte und seufzte. Natürlich.

„Fuck! Verdammt! Aber wir müssen doch..."

_Viktor Charlie Charlie? Hier ist Morris Evan von der Donata- Ranch. Mein Junge könnte mit dem Crossbike bis zum Haus vom Doc kommen!"_

_Danke Morris, aber das ist... zu riskant, bei dem Wetter und..._

_Nein, er hat Recht. Jorrick packt das, der ist schon schlimmere Strecken gefahren,_ erklang Sams Stimme aus dem Funk, Chris neben ihm wollte widersprechen, doch Sam fuhr fort. _Ich nehme an, du willst ihm Cail mitschicken?_

_Ja. Jorrick kennt die Strecke und das Gelände und Cail ist der Sanitäter. Die packen das. Eine Stunde._

Eine Stunde_?! Morris, die brauchen mindestens..._

_Eine Stunde, die sind losgefahren, ehe ich den Funk wieder ganz hatte._

„Danke Morris," sagte D.J. und sah zu mir und Annie. Redet mit ihr, ich versuche in Broken Hill eine zweite Maschine zu bekommen."

Der Blick den er mit Annie wechselte sagte jedoch alles und ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glaubst du selber nicht."

Er nickte. „Aber ich versuche es. Beruhige deine Nichte."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sie fühlte sich heißer an, ich nahm wieder die Temperatur und wieder hatte ich Recht. Ich fuhr eilig zurück zum Funk, inzwischen war es fast zwei Uhr. Ich war müde, hatte Angst und sah mich schon dabei wie sie hier starb und ich war schuld, weil ich es nicht früher bemerkt hatte.

Ich griff zitternd nach dem Funk, rief Cooper`s Crossing.

Annie meldete sich und dann Chris als ich die Temperatur durchgab. Dieses mal war die pause noch länger und ich begann wieder zu weinen, ich fasste es nicht. Ich hatte tatsächlich noch Tränen?

_Wie viel hat sie getrunken?_

„Nichts," presste ich halb erstickt hervor. „Sie dreht sich weg, ich... ich kann nicht... ich... Annie? Chris? Sie... sie atmet so komisch, sie... sie, sie... wie …. es ist wie bei Ben, wie... sie stirbt..."

_Nein, das wird sie nicht. Ich..._

„Doch... ich... ich will das nicht sehen, ich kann... da nicht..."

Ich schlug verzweifelt die Hand vor das Gesicht und begann erneut zu weinen. Ich wollte Penny antworten, wollte sie bitten doch endlich zu kommen, doch kein Wort brachte ich heraus.

„Geoff? Kate? Wo seit ihr? Penny... Scarlett weint nicht mehr... sie wimmert so komisch, sie..."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Geoff? Kate? Wo seit ihr? Penny... Scarlett weint nicht mehr... sie wimmert so komisch, sie..._

_...sie atmet schwer... sie... sie... ich hab Angst, ich will... es...es tut mir Leid, ich... ich... wo ist Dad?..._

Ich schluchzte auf und schlug die Hand vor den Mund. Weinend lehnte ich mich gegen Emma. „Das... das hat sie noch nie gesagt... verdammt, sie..."

„Es … wird sicher alles gut werden," wisperte Emma, als...

_Mike Sierra Foxtrot an Viktor Charlie Charlie. Bitte kommen Viktor Charlie Charlie!_

Wir fuhren herum und starrten auf den Funk, nun hatte Emma die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen und die eine mit der sie meine noch hielt drückte sie fest. Ich erwiderte den Druck, halb aus Sorge, halb aus Hoffnung. Ich hielt die Luft an, als D.J. den Ruf erwiderte. „Sam? Bitte, sag mir, das ich da eben kein Motorengeräusch gehört habe..."

Hast du. Ist Emma bei dir?

„Ja, sie ist..."

_Emma, Schatz, bitte hör zu. Ich... ich kann einfach nicht anders, nicht allem, was die beiden für uns getan haben, das... verstehst du doch?_

„Sam, das ist doch völlig..."

_Emma?_

Sie löste sich von mir und griff nach dem Funk. „Sam? Hier Emma. Ja, ich verstehe dich, aber... das ist trotzdem total bescheuert! Wie und wo willst du landen?"

_Einem Feld, oder der alten Postpiste beim Alten Buck. Wenn die Jungs sich melden sagt Ihnen sie sollen Leuchtfeuer anmachen._

„Sam bisher haben die das Haus noch gar..."

Sie verstummte als die schluchzende Stimme von Katherine erklang das die Kleine blaue Lippen habe. Ich brauchte nicht erst zu Annie zu sehen, um zu wissen, das das gar nicht gut war und stumm sandte ich ein weiteres Gebet gen Himmel. „Oh, Gott," entfuhr es Meggie hinter mir und ich presste die Lippen zusammen.

„Versuch ihren Nacken zu überstrecken und..."

_...ich... ich kann das niiii-ch..., wa-...um k-...omm... r niiii-ch...w...um..._

„Was ist das, warum hören wir sie so schlecht?" Panisch schaute ich zu D.J. „Sie weint und die Störungen, werden wieder mehr. Ich..."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Das Bike ließ Jorrick achtlos stehen und rannte mir hinterher. Ich hielt mich nicht lange an der Tür auf, ich trat sie einfach ein und jagte die Treppe hinauf.

Im Korridor im Rollstuhl saß ein Mädchen und schluchzte in den Funk.

„...ich... ich kann das niiii-cht..., wa-warum k-kommt ihr niiii-cht...wa-ruum...ko..."

Ich nahm ihr den Funk einfach ab. „Cail Evan ruft Viktor Charlie Charlie von Cooper`s Hill Two."

Es dauerte einen Moment bis ich Antwort bekam und in der Zeit ging ich vor dem Mädchen in die Hocke, nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie. Jorrick kam die Treppe rauf und ich fragte sie nach der Kleinen vom Doc. Sie zeigte schluchzend auf eine Tür, ich drückte ihre Hand ein wenig fester, als ich Antwort bekam.

_Viktor Charlie Charlie an Cooper`s Hill Two. Schön dich zu hören Cail._

„Ich sehe nach der Kleinen, ich melde mich gleich wieder." Ich sah das Mädchen genau an und wollte schon meinem Bruder nachgehen, als Jorrick mit der Kleinen angerannt kam. „Cail! Ich denke sie erstickt!"

„NEIN! Bitte... bitte..." wimmerte das Mädchen und ich nahm meinem Bruder das Kleinkind ab, legte sie auf die Kommode und hörte sie rasch ab. Deutlich konnte ich das Pfeifen hören. Sie glühte, aber irgendetwas passte nicht, ich hörte sie erneut ab und riss die Augen auf, griff nach dem Funk. „Viktor Charlie Charlie? Hört ihr mich?"

_Schwe..., a...br ja._

„Hatte Scarlett schon mal Asthma?"

_Mike Sirra Foxtrott an Cooper`s Hill, hier ist Dr. Randall. Die kleine hat kein bekanntes Asthma. Ich wiederhole, kein Asthma._

Ich nickte und hörte sie nochmal ab, dann nahm ich wieder den Funk. „Hier Cail. Dr. Randall? Ich bin mir sicher, sie hat einen akuten Asthmaanfall. Ich habe aber nur Ringer und etwas zum Fieber senken hier."

Als nach einer Pause keiner antwortete und die Kleine immer schwerer Luft bekam meldete ich mich erneut. „Annie? Dr. Randall?"


End file.
